The Dragon and The Moon
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: Después de la guerra y la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, Draco necesita olvidar cómo era su vida antes de la guerra, y Luna estará dispuesta a ayudarle a lograrlo. Una historia de amor druna (Draco x Luna).
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.  
NA: Al final del capítulo.**

* * *

 _The Dragon and the Moon._

Capítulo 1.

Ya había pasado un año desde que tuvo lugar la batalla de Hogwarts. Un año desde que el terror infundado por Lord Voldemort finalmente había cesado, y la paz reinaba en el mundo mágico de una vez por todas.  
Para conseguir aquella ansiada paz se perdieron muchas vidas por el camino, pero también muchos valientes sobrevivieron, y gracias a ellos, nunca más moriría nadie a manos de un Mortífago de nuevo.  
Entre aquellos valientes que lucharon por que el bien prevaleciera, se encontraba una chica. Una chica única y excepcional, que aunque presenció cosas horribles, como la muerte de muchos amigos, o que incluso fue capturada y torturada, ella nunca llegó a perder aquella mirada soñadora que la caracterizaba. Aquella mirada que veía todo lo bueno que había en la vida por muy oscuro que todo pareciera.

Y el destino estaba a punto de recompensarle por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

–Luna, en el correo ha llegado algo para ti. –unos ojos curiosos se acercaron hasta su padre, quien sostenía una carta entre sus manos. Cogió la carta y al mirarla sus ojos reflejaron la ilusión que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

–¡Es de Hogwarts! –rompió el sello de lacre, abriendo el sobre y sacando el pergamino que se encontraba perfectamente doblado dentro. Leyó en voz alta:

'' _Estimada señorita Lovegood:_

 _Nos complace anunciarle que la reconstrucción del castillo ha finalizado,  
y que todos los alumnos que así deseen completar sus estudios mágicos serán bienvenidos durante el siguiente año escolar, que tendrá lugar a partir del próximo uno de septiembre._

 _Asimismo, tenemos el honor de anunciarle que, después de los acontecimientos del pasado año, y tras demostrar su gran habilidad y capacidades mágicas, será transferida directamente a séptimo curso.  
Además de haber sido seleccionada como la delegada de éste año._

 _Se reunirá con los demás prefectos y el delegado en el compartimento de prefectos del Expreso de Hogwarts._

 _Adjunta encontrará la lista de libros y material escolar necesarios para el curso._

 _Atentamente:_  
 _Minerva McGonagall_  
 _Directora''_

''¿Delegada? ¿Yo?'' Se preguntó a sí misma sin dar crédito a lo que había acabado de leer. Alzó la vista hacia su padre. Xenophilius miraba a su hija con los ojos llenos de orgullo. Era la primera vez que un Lovegood era nombrado delegado. Y no podía estar más orgulloso de su hija. No solo por haber estado elegida delegada, si no por todo lo que había demostrado que era capaz a lo largo de los años.

–Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Luna. Y estoy seguro que tu madre también lo estaría. –ella al escuchar las palabras de su padre le abrazó con fuerza.

–Gracias papá.

 _1 de Septiembre. Estación de King's Cross._

Luna y Xenophilius entraron a la estación londinense King's Cross.  
Para los ojos muggles era imposible percibir que aquel día todo volvía a ser diferente. Para el mundo mágico, todo volvía a la normalidad poco a poco.  
Se podían ver familias de magos corriendo apresuradamente al andén 9 y ¾. Y aunque aún eran las 10:45 am, era evidente la emoción en las caras de los jóvenes estudiantes. O de lo nerviosos que estaban los más pequeños. Luna había echado de menos todo esto. Siempre le había gustado fijarse en todo el mundo cuando llegaba a la estación. Le gustaba imaginare la vida de aquellas familias, creando divertidas historias en su curiosa mente.

Ambos caminaron hasta el arco que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 y corrieron hasta atravesar la barrera. Al llegar al andén 9 y ¾ el corazón de Luna dio un vuelco, ver el Expreso de Hogwarts tan majestuoso como siempre era una sensación que la emocionaba de sobremanera. Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba allí.

Con la ayuda de Xenophilius dejaron el baúl de Luna en el compartimento del equipaje. Bajó para poder despedirse de su padre.

–Espero que tengas un buen año, Luna. No te olvides de escribirme. –dijo Xenophilius con la voz un poco entrecortada. Despedirse de Luna siempre era difícil. Desde que comenzaron a ser solo ellos dos en casa le costaba estar separado de su hija, aunque también le gustaba verla ser libre y feliz. Luna lo sabía, sabía que su padre se sentía solo sin su compañía, y por eso trabajaba todo el tiempo posible en El Quisquilloso. No solo para informar a todo el mundo, pero también para no pensar en lo vacío que estaba todo sin su pequeña a su lado.

–Lo haré, papá. No trabajes demasiado, también necesitas descansar. –le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa.

Se dieron un último abrazo y Luna subió al expreso. Caminó buscando uno por uno todos los compartimentos hasta dar con el de los prefectos, que se encontraba al final del expreso.

Al entrar sus ojos reflejaron a la perfección lo sorprendida que estaba.

–¿Draco? –preguntó con curiosidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Draco Malfoy allí? No le sorprendía que hubiera vuelto a terminar sus estudios puesto que era sabido de que él siempre había sido un estudiante brillante. Pero verle en ese compartimento era realmente una sorpresa. A ella no le importaba, siempre había opinado que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Aunque estaba segura de que muchos no iban a pensar lo mismo.

Draco alzó la vista que mantenía fija en sus manos, que estaban pulcramente apoyadas contra la mesita. Y fijó su mirada con la de Luna. Al verlos, Luna pensó que nunca se habían mirado fijamente, no por parte del rubio, ni tan solo cuando estuvo presa en su mansión. Draco fue en ocasiones el encargado de llevarle la bandeja con comida tanto a ella como a Ollivander, y siempre que lo hacía dejaba la bandeja con sumo cuidado cerca de ellos, pero negándose a mirarles.  
Nunca había podido apreciar la intensidad de aquellos ojos grises hasta ahora.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Luna volvió a hablar.

–¿Puedo sentarme? –preguntó gentilmente. Draco movió una mano indicándole que se sentara a su lado, sin separar sus ojos de ella. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado.

¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? Se preguntó Draco. Recordaba a la perfección todo lo ocurrido en su mansión. Recordaba a la perfección los gritos de dolor y agonía provenientes de Luna mientras su tía Bellatrix la torturaba con la maldición Cruciatus. Y se preguntaba por qué no le odiaba. Por qué no le miraba con desprecio. Por qué seguía sonriéndole y hablándole amablemente como si nada hubiera pasado. Aquella chica siempre había sido un misterio para él.

–¿Vas a ser el prefecto de Slytherin? –preguntó Luna con una pequeña sonrisa.

–No. Delegado. –Luna abrió los ojos de par en par. Hasta para él era inverosímil ser delegado, no era de extrañar que la rubia reaccionara de esa manera. No entendía por qué le habían nombrado a él teniendo a Potter o cualquier otro estudiante que valiera para el puesto.  
Después de la guerra estaba completamente seguro de que McGonagall ni siquiera quería que volviera a Hogwarts. Pero cuando llegó la carta todo su mundo dio un vuelco. No entendía por qué nadie le estaba demostrando el desprecio que él creía merecer. También pensó que aquello quizá era una trampa. Desde la guerra no confiaba en nada ni nadie fácilmente.

–Oh, eso es increíble. –comentó Luna sin más. Si le habían nombrado delegado estaba segura de que McGonagall también creía en las segundas oportunidades. Draco alzó una ceja mientras la miraba de reojo. Le seguía extrañando y sorprendiendo su comportamiento hacia él. Y comenzaba a irritarle un poco.

–¿Increíble? ¿No crees que debería estar pudriéndome en Azkaban? –preguntó con la voz llena de dolor y rencor. No rencor hacia ella, sino hacia sí mismo. Desde que cumplió dieciséis años hasta hoy se arrepentía de todas y cada una de las malas decisiones que se vio forzado a tomar. Se atormentaba a sí mismo todos los días hasta acabar agotado mentalmente. Se arrepentía de haber tomado aquel camino, pero no tuvo más remedio. Y sabía que muy poca gente, por no decir casi ninguna, creerían que no fue un acto egoísta, si no altruista. Todo lo que hizo, lo hizo por su familia. Por verles vivir.

–No, no creo que merezcas estar en un lugar tan horrible. Creo que mereces estar exactamente donde estás, porque todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Y tú también. –dijo Luna con sinceridad, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, los prefectos comenzaron a llegar. Primero llegaron los de Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan. Luna reconoció a Hannah. La última vez que ella, Ginny y Neville se vieron, Neville les explicó que después de la guerra comenzó a salir con una chica de Hufflepuff llamada Hannah, y les enseñó una foto. Hannah sonrió a Luna y fue a sentarse junto con Ernie en uno de los asientos que había más adelante. Al pasar de largo, le dedicaron una mirada llena de desprecio a Draco.  
Draco agradeció que el compartimento de prefectos fuera el doble de grande que uno normal, y así nadie tuviera que forzarse a sentarse a su lado. Extrañamente, se sentía bastante cómodo con Luna a su lado.  
Después llegaron los prefectos de Slytherin: Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass. No miraron con tanta severidad a Draco, pero aún así no estaban contentos con su presencia. Blaise hizo un intento por ser amable y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Draco, que él respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Se sentaron junto a los prefectos de Hufflepuff.  
Seguidamente llegaron los prefectos de Ravenclaw: Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein. Padma le dio un pequeño abrazo a Luna y se sentaron en los asientos contiguos. Ya solo faltaba que llegaran los prefectos de Gryffindor. Luna se preguntaba quién sería, estaba casi segura de que serían Harry y Ginny. Ya que sabía que tanto Ginny como ella iban a estar en séptimo.  
Hasta que finalmente el último grupo de prefectos entró. Para su sorpresa, los prefectos de Gryffindor eran Ron y Hermione.

Al ver a Luna, Hermione corrió a abrazarla, estrechándola lo más fuerte que pudo contra su cuerpo. Al alzar la mirada y ver quién estaba sentado a su lado, frunció el ceño, pero prefirió guardarse lo que pensaba para ella misma. Pero Ron no hizo lo mismo.

–Luna, ¿Qué haces sentada junto a ese asqueroso Mortífago? –pasó su mirada de Luna a Draco, mirándole con todo el odio que le era posible– O más bien, ¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en Azkaban junto a tu familia? –le preguntó directamente a Draco. Él no dijo nada. Ni tan solo levantó la mirada. Apretó los dientes y siguió mirando fijamente sus manos. Aunque mentalmente, ya llevaba un año preparándose para ese tipo de recibimiento, y en el fondo, creía que era lo que se merecía.

Hermione y Luna miraron a Ron con severidad, reprochándole lo que había dicho. Sin más, Hermione tiró del brazo de Ron y le obligó a sentarse junto a Padma y Anthony. Luna estaba molesta, no le había gustado nada la manera en la que Ron había tratado a Draco.

–Ron, creo que eso no ha estado bien. Draco se merece una segunda oportunidad. Y me da igual lo que opinéis los demás, yo pienso darle esa oportunidad y confiar en él. Si ha sido elegido delegado, por algo será. –espetó mirando a Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Al mirar a Draco, relajó el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Él la miró perplejo, pero sin decir nada.  
Sus labios se curvaron formando una imperceptible sonrisa, tratando de darle las gracias a Luna. Creyó que la rubia no lo habría notado, pero ésta al sonreír aún más, se dio cuenta de que no fue tan imperceptible como había creído.  
Y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, y creyera que esto era lo que menos merecía, se alegraba de que alguien aún tuviera un poco de esperanza en él.

El expreso se puso en marcha y una vez todo el ambiente se hubo calmado lo máximo posible, todos los prefectos se pusieron de acuerdo con el horario de las rondas nocturnas.  
El trabajo de los delegados en ese momento era simplemente supervisar a los prefectos, y teniendo a Hermione como una de ellos, Luna estaba segura de que era más bien poco lo que se tendría que supervisar durante el viaje hacia Hogwarts.

Luna miró de reojo a Draco, que seguía con la misma posición. Si no le hubiera visto parpadear desde que le había dedicado aquella pequeña sonrisa, en ese instante podría haber pasado perfectamente por un hombre estatua. Puso su mochila azul sobre la mesa y sacó la última edición de El Quisquilloso, comenzó a leer la revista hasta que notó la mirada curiosa de Draco sobre ella, observando de reojo lo que estaba leyendo. Luna intentó esconder la sonrisa que se estaba formando en su rostro, pero terminó siendo inevitable.

–¿Quieres leerla? –preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa a Draco– En el número de este mes he escrito un artículo sobre los Snorckack de cuerno arrugado.

–¿Los qué? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad mientras alzaba una ceja, se giró para mirarle fijamente y prestarle toda su atención.

–Snorckack de cuerno arrugado. Nunca he llegado a verlos, pero papá y yo vamos todos los veranos a Suecia en su búsqueda. Lo poco que se sabe de ellos es que son unas criaturas muy tímidas, y es probable que sea por eso que es tan difícil dar con ellos. Lo último que hemos descubierto éste verano, es que tienen similitudes con los Erumpent. Toma, si te interesa saber más sobre ellos puedes quedarte la revista, he traído más ejemplares por si alguien quería una. Mi artículo está en la página 55.

Draco escuchó con atención todo lo que Luna le explicaba sobre aquella criatura. Aunque nunca había sido muy dado a creer en ese tipo de cosas, la manera en que Luna lo explicaba lo hacía casi real.

–Gracias. –le agradeció y tomó la revista que se puso a leer inmediatamente. Antes de comenzar a leerla por el principio, buscó directamente el artículo que Luna había escrito, su explicación le había dejado intrigado por aquella misteriosa y poco conocida criatura. Al comenzar a leer, era como si pudiera imaginarse a la perfección todo lo que describía en aquel artículo. Podía visualizarlo todo como si lo tuviera en frente suyo.

Al terminar de leerlo miró a Luna con asombro.

–¿Crees que llegaréis a encontrarlos algún día? –preguntó intentando que no se le notara la gran curiosidad que se estaba despertando en él. Pero Luna obviamente lo había notado, y sonrió ampliamente antes de contestarle.

–Por supuesto. –respondió con confianza– Por cierto, si te interesa la revista puedo pedirle a mi padre que me envíe dos cada mes, así puedo darte una a ti también. –le propuso amablemente.

–Oh. –Draco se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Pero en el fondo sentía que aquella revista tenía su encanto y quizá estaría bien tener algo entretenido que leer todos los meses. – Claro, si no es molestia será un placer.

Al verla sonreír aún más por su respuesta, Draco pensó en que Luna debería acabar con agujetas en los mofletes todos los días. Y también, que aquella sonrisa tenía algo que le relajaba completamente al contemplarla. No quiso darle muchas vueltas a lo que acababa de pensar y siguió leyendo la revista hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Cuando Draco vio que el trio de oro se juntaba con Neville y Ginny para subir a una de las carrozas que les llevaría hacia el castillo, pensó que Luna iría con ellos. Pero no fue así, se quedó junto a él esperando a que pudieran subir a otra de las carrozas. Aquello le extrañó.

–¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos? –preguntó Draco, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible. Aunque aquella situación le desconcertara e irritara un poco, creía que Luna no merecía su mal humor.

–Oh, le dije a Hermione que se adelantaran. Quería ir contigo hasta el castillo. –respondió ella sin más. Draco ante su respuesta alzó una ceja pero acabó relajando el rostro al ver la sonrisa que Luna le regalaba. Sin poder evitarlo acabó devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

–Está bien, entonces será mejor que nos subamos a una carroza antes de que tengamos que ir caminando hasta el castillo.

–No sería tan horrible, recuerdo que en mi quinto año Harry y yo perdimos la última carroza y fuimos caminando. Fue bastante agradable. –mientras le explicaba aquella pequeña anécdota caminaron hasta el camino de tierra donde estaban aparcadas las carrozas. Él recordaba bastante bien aquel momento, puesto que cuando Luna y Harry llegaron a los terrenos del catillo, los Aurores se encontraban inspeccionando las pertenencias de Draco junto a él. En aquel momento no pensó en Luna, ya que el rencor por Harry y lo que le había hecho a su padre le cegaba como para pensar en algo más. Pero ahora se sentía un poco culpable de haber perjudicado a Luna en tantas ocasiones.  
Le seguía desconcertando por qué era tan amable con él después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar por su culpa.

Antes de subirle a la carroza, Luna fue a acariciar a las criaturas que tiraban de ella. Draco los miró con un poco de miedo. Eran un poco más grandes que un caballo, con enormes alas de murciélago y un pelaje negro y brillante que parecía una finísima piel. Su cuerpo esquelético parecía sumamente delicado. Y lo que más impresionó a Draco, fueron sus ojos. Blancos y brillantes. Parecía que desprendían luz en la oscuridad de la noche.

–¿Qué son? –preguntó sin esconder el respeto que le imponían aquellas criaturas.

–Thestrals. Oh, claro. Después de la guerra mucha gente podrá verles ahora. –acarició a uno de los Thestrals antes de subirse a la carroza junto a Draco. –En mis horas libres me gusta ir al bosque prohibido a hacerles una visita y llevarles comida.

Draco pensó en el miedo que le habría dado hace unos años encontrarse solo en el bosque prohibido, y que ahora quizás se sentiría relajado al adentrarse en él. Puesto que ahora mismo, lo único que le daba realmente miedo eran sus propios pensamientos y las pesadillas que la guerra había traído consigo.

Al llegar ambos no pudieron evitar mirar el castillo con admiración. Quien les hubiera dicho que hacía un año que una guerra había tenido lugar en aquel paraje, no lo hubieran creído. Todo estaba tal y como recordaban antes de que gran parte del castillo terminara en ruinas.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor ambos se separaron y fueron a sus respectivas mesas. Luna se despidió hondeando la mano y Draco le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa.

Luna se sentía como en casa. Era la primera vez que se sentía cómoda en su propia mesa, puesto que ahora ya nadie la llamaba ''Lunática''.  
Por otra parte, Draco se sentía más incómodo que nunca. Sabía que tendría que soportar las miradas de desprecio de las demás casas. Sabía que incluso su propia casa iba a guardarle un poco de rencor, pero parecía que no era solo un poco. Sentía las miradas de odio llegar por todas partes directamente hacia él. Estaba seguro de que si el dicho ''si las miradas matasen…'' fuera real, él ya habría muerto nada más poner un pie en el andén 9 y ¾. Intentó no pensar en todas aquellas miradas y buscó con la suya a Luna, que se encontraba hablando animadamente con Padma Patil. Verla sonreír le hizo olvidar por un momento todas aquellas miradas llenas de odio y de rencor.

No quiso pensar en por qué Luna le proporcionaba tanta tranquilidad, pero lo agradecía. Era la primera vez desde antes de la guerra que sentía un poco de paz en su interior.

En cuanto la selección de casas de los de primer curso terminó, la directora McGonagall se puso detrás del atril y comenzó su discurso.

–Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts. Tanto a los recién llegados como a los que habéis vuelto para terminar vuestros estudios. Es un placer ver que ha vuelto la gran mayoría. –Draco miró alrededor de su mesa, y vio que una gran cantidad de estudiantes de Slytherin no habían querido volver, y en el fondo, lo agradeció enormemente.– Hemos hecho un gran esfuerzo por reconstruir el castillo. La guerra ya se llevó demasiadas cosas con ella, no iba a llevarse también este lugar. –todo el mundo, incluido Draco, aplaudieron ante sus palabras– Vuestras pertenencias ya se encuentran en vuestras respectivas habitaciones, junto a ellas encontraréis el horario de vuestras clases. Como siempre, cuando necesitéis ayuda, no dudéis en pedírsela a los prefectos de vuestra casa. Y para acabar, quiero felicitar a los premios anuales de este año: Luna Lovegood. –casi todo el gran comedor aplaudió a Luna, haciendo que McGonagall tuviera que parar de hablar durante un momento– Y Draco Malfoy. –en este caso, todo estuvo en silencio menos por Luna, que aplaudía mientras sonreía a Draco. No le importaba ser la única en estar aplaudiéndole. Draco fijó su mirada en Luna, tratando de pensar solamente en ella e ignorando el vacío que los demás estaban haciéndole– Señor Malfoy, señorita Lovegood, si son tan amables, cuando termine el banquete quiero hablar con los dos en mi despacho. –Draco y Luna asintieron en respuesta– Y sin más dilación, ¡Que comience el banquete! –finalizó el discurso, y la comida se materializó ante los ojos de todos los alumnos y profesores.

Por un momento, todos los que no dejaban de mirar mal a Draco se olvidaron de él al ver tanta comida ante sus narices. Aunque Draco lo intentó, no conseguía comer nada, ya hacía tiempo que le costaba comer. Se quedó mirando fijamente la comida que se había echado al plato, aunque realmente su mente estaba en otro lugar. Luna se dio cuenta de eso y sin dudarlo, cogió su plato, se levantó, y fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin para sentarse junto a él. No dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y comenzó a comer. De repente, Draco se sentía relajado y no sabía por qué. Hasta que miró a su derecha y vio a Luna comer tan tranquilamente. A Luna no le importaba que la mirasen mal por estar en una mesa que no fuera la de Ravenclaw, ya estaba acostumbrada de cuando se sentaba en la de Gryffindor. Draco se quedó mirando fijamente a Luna, hasta que ella se sintió observada y se giró, dedicándole una gran sonrisa. Draco se la devolvió sin darse cuenta. Era agradable sentir que por una vez, alguien se preocupaba por él. Aunque en el fondo toda aquella culpabilidad que sentía al verla, quería salir a la superficie cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que era injusto. Que no se merecía ni un poco de la atención que Luna le proporcionaba. Que si alguien tenía que odiarle, era ella más que nadie. Y aún así, allí estaba, sentada a su lado regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

–Si no comes un poco, me voy a quedar con tu pudding. –le advirtió bromeando Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco no pudo evitar reír ante su comentario. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a comer lo que tenía en el plato poco a poco. Luna le miró satisfecha, y una vez tuvo el plato vacío, la miró sorprendido. No sabía cómo lo había hecho, no sabía cómo había conseguido relajarle hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que estaba comiendo como habría hecho con normalidad hace un par de años. Ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera leído su mente, y le puso una tarrina de pudding delante– Así me gusta.

Acabaron de tomar el postre en silencio, y cuando terminaron, se dirigieron hacia el despacho de McGonagall.  
Draco se quedó apoyado contra la pared mientras Luna observaba el paisaje del lago negro que se veía desde uno de los ventanales del corredor. Al escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban, Luna fue dando saltitos hasta quedar junto a Draco. Cuando llegó McGonagall se posicionó en frente de la gárgola que protegía la entrada de su despacho y dijo: ''Whisky de fuego''. La gárgola comenzó a elevarse, dejando a la vista una escalera circular que llevaba hasta el mismo despacho.

Una vez entraron, McGonagall fue derecha a sentarse en el gran butacón que había detrás de un amplio escritorio. Con la mano les hizo un gesto a ambos para que se sentaran en las sillas que había justo en frente. En cuanto se sentaron McGonagall les miró con simpatía.

–Felicidades a ambos por haber sido elegidos como los delegados de este año. –antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Draco le interrumpió. Ella le miró con severidad por su interrupción.

–¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, después de todo lo que he hecho…entiendo que hayan elegido a Luna…Pero, ¿Por qué yo? –preguntó casi de manera desesperada.

–Señor Malfoy. Aunque no lo crea, hay gente que siempre ha tenido esperanza en usted. –al escuchar aquello, Draco miró de reojo a Luna, pensando que la única persona que parecía que seguía teniendo esperanza en él, era ella– Siempre he estado al corriente de su situación, y creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, y más habiendo sido siempre uno de los mejores alumnos de su curso. No creo que nadie vaya a hacer mejor su labor de delegado, y créame, lo pensé muy bien, puesto que no todos los profesores estaban de acuerdo con mi decisión, así que espero que demuestre que merece esa segunda oportunidad.

–Gracias, directora. –dijo Draco sin más.

–Bien, si no tenéis más preguntas, os daré las indicaciones pertinentes. Durante éste año, compartiréis una sala común. La encontraréis en la séptima planta, tras el retrato de Newt Scamander. –Luna esbozó una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquello, que fue devuelta por McGonagall– Sabía que iba a gustarle la ubicación, señorita Lovegood. La contraseña podéis elegirla en cuanto estéis frente al retrato. Aunque tenéis un baño en la sala común, podéis disponer del baño de prefectos si así lo deseáis. Aquí tenéis vuestro horario. Tenéis apuntado tanto el horario de clases como las fechas de reunión con los prefectos. Eso es todo, buenas noches –ambos cogieron los horarios y se levantaron.

–Buenas noches, directora. –se despidieron ambos.

Bajaron por la escalera circular y se dirigieron hacia la séptima planta. Draco caminando con pasos firmes y Luna dando sus típicos saltitos.  
Al llegar a las escaleras cambiantes fueron ascendiendo hasta llegar a la séptima planta, buscaron con la mirada todos los retratos hasta que Luna vislumbró el de Newt Scamander. Al posicionarse delante dijo sin pensar ''Unicornios''. Draco soltó una pequeña risa por lo decidida que había dicho la contraseña, y estaba seguro de que la había estado pensando durante todo el trayecto.

–Buena elección, son una de mis criaturas favoritas. –le respondió Newt desde su retrato– Adelante.

El retrato se abrió dándoles paso. Luna fue la primera en entrar seguida por Draco. Ambos se quedaron perplejos al ver el tamaño de la sala común.  
La sala principal era grande y rectangular. A un lado había un par de sofás de cuero negro, y justo delante una gran chimenea. Dos grandes estanterías llenas de libros a ambos lados hacían compañía a la chimenea. Al otro extremo de la sala había una mesa rectangular bastante grande junto a unas sillas con un respaldo acolchado. La pared que se encontraba junto a la mesa estaba adornada con una gran vidriera decorada de color verde y azul.  
La iluminación era mucho más tenue y agradable que la de la sala común de Slytherin, pero no llegaba a ser tan brillante como la de Ravenclaw, hacía que toda la sala común tuviera un ambiente más calmado y acogedor.  
En medio de la sala había un arco de medio punto que conducía al pasillo en que se encontraban sus respectivas habitaciones y el baño.  
Después de explorar toda la sala principal, ambos con la boca abierta, fueron a explorar sus habitaciones.  
Al entrar, Draco se dio cuenta de que su habitación era exactamente como la que siempre había tenido en las habitaciones de Slytherin, solo que individual. Y con la habitación de Luna pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Luna miraba toda su habitación con emoción. Cuando terminó de explorarla fue a ver la de Draco, se encontró con el rubio sentado en su cama, organizando ya los libros necesarios para el día siguiente.  
Al sentir la presencia de Luna curioseando la habitación, no le molestó. Al contrario, se sintió más calmado.

–¿Tu habitación es también idéntica a la que tenías antes? –preguntó con curiosidad. Draco no levantó la vista, simplemente asintió– Oh, no he mirado qué clases tengo. –Luna fue corriendo a por su horario y volvió a la habitación de Draco, se sentó junto a él y miró su horario echándole un ojo también al de él– ¡Qué bien! Tenemos las mismas clases, menos por una, tú tienes Adivinación y yo Estudios Muggles. –sonrió satisfecha.

En el fondo, Draco se alegraba de saber que iba a tenerla cerca todos los días.

–Bueno, mejor voy a preparar todo para mañana y a acostarme ya. Buenas noches, Draco. –se despidió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir, le dedicó la sonrisa más amplia que pudo. Draco alzó la mirada, y al ver su sonrisa, se la devolvió casi al instante.

–Buenas noches, Luna.

Luna se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Dejó preparado el uniforme para el día siguiente y comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaba.

–Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y Estudios Muggles. –murmuró para sí misma mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para el primer día de clases.

Se puso el pijama y dejó la ropa que llevaba puesta bien plegada sobre la silla que había junto a su baúl. Al meterse en la cama apuntó con la varita a la lámpara del techo diciendo ''Nox''. Ya a oscuras, dejó la varita sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a su cama, y se tapó casi hasta las orejas con las mantas. No tardó en quedarse dormida.

A diferencia de Luna, Draco no podía dormirse, o más bien, no quería hacerlo. Le aterraba cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en el infierno de sus pesadillas diarias.  
Desde que vio morir en su propia casa a la profesora Charity Burbage a manos de Voldemort, nunca más había vuelto a tener un sueño tranquilo. Desde aquel día, sus sueños se llenaron de sangre y muerte. En ellos vislumbraba desde todo lo que temía que le pasara a sus seres queridos, hasta todo lo que realmente había tenido que contemplar.

No le habría deseado todo aquello ni a su peor enemigo.

Una vez el cansancio venció a su mente, que trataba de mantenerse despierta todo el tiempo que le era posible. Acabó sumido en una de aquellas dantescas pesadillas.

Aquella vez, fue una que ya conocía muy bien. Su subconsciente estaba proyectando en aquella pesadilla el momento en que Voldemort le concedía el honor de ser uno más de ellos. Otorgándole la marca tenebrosa. Marcándole como si fuera ganado. Aun siendo un sueño Draco podía sentir como le ardía el brazo, como si aquella marca creada con magia oscura, hubiera sido hecha con hierro al rojo vivo.

Normalmente aquella pesadilla terminaba ahí, en cuanto sentía cómo la marca se fusionaba a su piel. Pero esta vez no. Antes de despertarse, vio unos ojos azules. Unos ojos que en ese instante descansaban en la habitación contigua. Veía lo vivos que estaban. Hasta que escuchó la horrible voz de Voldemort junto a una cegadora luz verde diciendo ''Avada Kedavra'' y entonces, aquellos brillantes ojos azules, se apagaron, llevándose toda la vida que albergaba en ellos.

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, sin poder parar de llorar. Levantó la manga izquierda de su pijama, dejando a la vista la ya difuminada marca tenebrosa. La miró con repulsión, pensando en todas las personas que habían tenido que sufrir por su culpa, por culpa de los Mortífagos y Voldemort. Pensó en Luna, y en por qué no le demostraba el desprecio que se merecía.

Sin pensarlo, llevó su mano derecha hasta el inicio de su muñeca izquierda, clavó las uñas con fuerza y rasgó toda la piel hasta llegar al final de la marca tenebrosa, lo repitió una y otra vez hasta que su antebrazo estaba cubierto de sangre. Cuando ya se estaba ahogando en sus sollozos y pudo volver a tomar aire, sintió el dolor de las heridas que se acababa de hacer y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, sin pensar en que aquel grito despertaría a Luna. Siguió rasgándose la piel hasta que llegó Luna, apuntó su varita al techo diciendo ''Lumos'' y al ver aquella escena fue corriendo a su lado.

–¡DRACO! ¡DRACO, PARA! –Luna no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarle e instintivamente, se sentó junto a él en la cama y le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo agarrándole las manos– No te hagas más daño, por favor. –le suplicó con angustia.

Draco apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Luna, pasó los brazos por su cintura y lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas que derramar. Sentir la presencia de Luna y el olor a fresas que desprendía no tardó en calmarle, aun así, toda la culpabilidad que sentía al verla necesitaba salir, o le acabaría consumiendo.

–¿¡Por qué no me odias?! –preguntó sin levantar la vista. Le aterraba hacerle esa pregunta a los ojos. Y más después de aquella pesadilla, tenía miedo de que ya no fueran los vivos ojos azules que recordaba haber visto antes de despedirse de ella hacía unas horas.

Luna meditó su respuesta. Antes de contestar, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo a Draco.

–Porque nunca he tenido motivos para odiarte. –respondió con sinceridad.

–¿¡Cómo qué no?! ¿Y cuando te capturaron y te llevaron a mi mansión?

–¿Me capturaste tú?

–No…Pero no hice nada para evitarlo.

–¿Podías haberlo evitado? –Draco pensó detenidamente en su pregunta.

–No. No podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

–¿Entonces por qué te sigues martirizando? El pasado es el pasado. Y Ahora estamos los dos aquí, vivos. Deberíamos disfrutar de la segunda oportunidad que nos ha dado la vida y no mirar atrás.

Draco repitió en su mente una y otra vez las palabras de Luna, tratando de marcarlas a fuego para no olvidarlas cuando aquellos pensamientos horribles acecharan su mente de nuevo. Aun así, sentía que debía decirle una cosa más.

–Lo siento. –se disculpó Draco con sinceridad. Sentía de corazón todo lo que había tenido que sufrir Luna. No solo por todo lo relacionado con la guerra, sino por los años en los que muchos Slytherin la molestaban por su culpa. Él fue el que comenzó a llamarla Lunática. Y Cada día se arrepentía más de todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en la vida. Cuanto más se acercaba a Luna, más se daba cuenta de lo especial que era aquella chica. Y si se arrepentía de algo más, es de haber tenido tantos prejuicios sobre ella y no haber tratado de conocerla antes.

Luna entendía a la perfección lo que significaba aquel ''Lo siento'', se separó un poco para mirarle directamente a los ojos. No necesitaba más que ver en aquella mirada gris para saber todo lo que esas dos palabras significaban.

Volvieron a abrazarse y Luna le respondió.

–Te perdono. –dijo Luna con su dulce voz.

Draco sonrió al sentir cómo su pecho ya no le oprimía con la culpa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Feliz por saber que ahora tenía una amiga que era un tesoro. Porque ahora ya no podía concebir la palabra ''felicidad'' sin relacionarla con Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 **Esta es la primera historia sobre Harry Potter (y de mi pareja favorita) que escribo, espero que os haya gustado y me deis vuestra opinión para poder continuar. ¡Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

El sonido de las campanas de la torre del reloj que sonaron a las siete de la mañana despertaron a Draco. Que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se despertó con la sensación de haber muerto dentro de sus interminables pesadillas. Porque por primera vez en años, había pasado una noche sin ellas.

Al darse la vuelta en la cama recordó que Luna había estado ahí cuidándole hasta que se quedó dormido, y pensó en que quizá había sido gracias a ella que las pesadillas habían pactado por una vez una tregua.

Se quitó las sábanas de encima y fue directo a la ducha. Una vez terminó de asearse y curarse como era debido las heridas que se había hecho la noche anterior, se preparó para ir a desayunar. Prefería verse el antebrazo lleno de cicatrices antes que volver a ver la marca tenebrosa. Esperó a Luna sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala común.  
Dieron las ocho y Luna aún no daba señales de vida. Antes que pensar en que no le daría tiempo de desayunar, Draco pensó en que quizá le había pasado algo a Luna. Se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación. Dio dos pequeños toques en la puerta antes de entrar.

–¿Luna? –preguntó tratando de no levantar demasiado la voz. Se metió dentro de la habitación y se quedó tranquilo cuando vio que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó hasta el borde de su cama y se arrodilló ante ella, agitándola suavemente– Luna, despierta. Tenemos que ir a desayunar. –se quedó observándola hasta que ésta despertó regalándole una amplia sonrisa que hizo que le diera un vuelvo al corazón.

– Buenos días, Draco. ¿Te encuentras mejor? No te dormiste hasta casi las cinco de la mañana, pero al ver que ya no te dieron más pesadillas me fui a dormir tranquila. –dijo ella tranquilamente mientras se incorporaba y estiraba. Draco se quedó sin habla por un momento. ''Eso quiere decir que no ha dormido más de tres horas.'' Pensó él, sintiéndose culpable. En ese instante decidió que pensaba compensarle por aquello.

–Buenos días a ti también. –le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa– Sí, me encuentro mejor, de hecho, es la primera vez en años que a pesar de dormir tan poco, me encuentro tan bien y me despierto de buen humor.

Al escuchar eso, Luna sonrió más aún, pensando que la falta de sueño había merecido la pena por haber ayudado a Draco.

–Siento haberme dormido, voy a arreglarme corriendo y vamos a desayunar.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, si no fuera porque hay clases te habría dejado seguir durmiendo.

Luna salió de la cama dando un salto, cogió el uniforme que había dejado bien preparado junto a su mochila y fue directa al baño. Draco mientras tanto, volvió al sofá para esperarla, aunque no le dio tiempo de esperarla mucho tiempo ya que en menos de diez minutos, Luna llegó a la sala común totalmente arreglada y con la mochila colgada del hombro. Draco la miró sorprendido, pensando que él necesitaba el triple de tiempo para prepararse normalmente.

–Deberías enseñarme cómo lo haces para arreglarte tan rápido. Por cierto, me gusta como te queda el pelo así. –comentó él con una sonrisa al ver que Luna se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta. Ella en respuesta sonrió aún más ampliamente y sonrojándose levemente, no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar cumplidos.

–¿Vamos? –preguntó mientras se colocaba la varita tras su oreja izquierda.

–Claro. –respondió a la vez que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía junto a ella para salir de la sala común.

Al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor, Ginny alzó sus brazos para saludar a Luna y que se acercara hasta ella. Draco la siguió pero se quedó a una distancia prudencial.

–¡Buenos días a todos! –saludó Luna a todos sus amigos que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor, aunque los únicos que le devolvieron el saludo, sin contar a Ginny, fueron Harry y Neville, ya que Ron estaba en su mundo mientras desayunaba todo lo que podía, y Hermione no apartaba la vista del libro que tenía delante ni para comer. Luna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver de aquella manera a la pareja.

–¿Te sientas a desayunar con nosotros? –preguntó Ginny.

Antes de que Luna diera una respuesta, preguntó automáticamente.

–¿Puede sentarse Draco también? –preguntó con inocencia. Draco fijó su mirada en el suelo, ya sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta de los Gryffindor.

–¡NI HABLAR! ¿ESTÁS LOCA?–respondió Ron alzando la voz y levantándose de golpe de su asiento. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante su respuesta, primero, porque pensaron que estaba demasiado absorto con su comida como para enterarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y segundo, porque no esperaban que le alzara la voz a Luna ni que le dijera algo así, ni aunque fuera indirectamente y sin mala intención.

Todos le dedicaron una mirada de reproche por haberle alzado la voz a Luna, y por primera vez, Draco se había atrevido a mirar a Ron directamente a los ojos con toda la furia que su cuerpo le permitía. Ron pensaba que la mirada de Draco se debía a su rechazo, pero estaba completamente equivocado, por dentro, Draco tuvo que contenerse y no ir hasta el otro lado de la mesa para darle un puñetazo a Ron por cómo le había hablado a Luna. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos y sintió como las uñas estaban empezando a penetrarle la carne de la palma, pero de un momento a otro, su cuerpo se relajó completamente. Agachó la vista para encontrarse con que Luna había entrelazado su brazo con el de él. Vio cómo Luna miraba a Ron con dolor.

–Pues no pienso ir a ninguna parte sin Draco. –espetó ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Draco le dedicó una gran sonrisa dándole las gracias por estar a su lado y ella se la devolvió de la misma manera– Vamos a la mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Quieres venir Ginny? –preguntó de manera animada, tratando de evitar la mirada llena de rencor que Ron seguía dedicándole a Draco.

–¡Claro! –respondió ella, y los tres fueron a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. A diferencia de su hermano, ella estaba dispuesta a tolerar a alguien a quien ciertamente, nunca había soportado, por estar con su mejor amiga. Ginny tenía fe ciega en el criterio de Luna respecto a la gente de la que se rodeaba, siempre había pensado que Luna tenía como un sexto sentido con las personas, podía ver la bondad y la luz en ellas, incluso cuando parecía inexistente en aquella persona. Y pensó que si le había dado con tanta facilidad aquella segunda oportunidad a Malfoy, sería por algo. Así que simplemente intentó evitar hablar con él, centrándose en la presencia de su amiga.

–¿Qué clases tienes hoy? –le preguntó Luna a Ginny.

–Transformaciones, Pociones, Herbología y Estudios Muggles.

–¡Qué bien! Tenemos Estudios Muggles a la misma hora. –dijo Luna con entusiasmo. Le alegraba que al menos en la única clase en la que no estaría con Draco sí estaría con su mejor amiga– Oh, hoy no hay pudding para desayunar. –comentó Luna haciendo un puchero, mientras se servía con resignación un zumo de calabaza.

Mientras tanto, Draco comenzó a pensar en la sorpresa perfecta para Luna, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al mirarla. Cada momento que pasaba al lado de Luna se arrepentía más de no haber sido su amigo antes.

Ginny se fijó en cómo Draco sonreía al mirar a Luna y alzó una ceja de manera inquisitiva. Quizá estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, pero por su mente ya estaban ocurriendo mil historias que se moría por comentar con Hermione.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases sonó, sobresaltando a los alumnos de primer curso. Los demás alumnos que había en el gran comedor rieron, recordando el susto que se llevaron muchos de ellos la primera vez que escucharon aquella campana sonar.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y pusieron rumbo a sus respectivas clases. En la puerta del gran comedor, Luna se despidió de Ginny y los demás, tratando de no guardarle rencor a Ron por lo sucedido anteriormente. En el fondo entendía por qué seguía pensando de Draco de aquella manera, puesto que él había sido muy cruel con Ron, tanto como el resto de sus amigos, pero a veces le costaba entender por qué a los demás les costaba tanto perdonar y no volver a mirar atrás. Ella por su parte, no quería volver a mirar hacia su pasado de nuevo.

Draco y Luna tomaron la dirección opuesta de los Gryffindor, y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, puesto que su primera clase era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Entraron a la clase junto a los demás Ravenclaw y Slytherin y se sentaron en primera fila.

Luna casi grita de emoción al ver quién entraba por la puerta.

–Bienvenidos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de séptimo curso. Mi nombre es Bill Weasley y éste año seré vuestro profesor. –Luna no pudo contener más su emoción y le dedicó un pequeño aplauso. Bill sonrió en cuanto vio a Luna.

Después de que el trío de oro la rescatara de la mansión Malfoy, Luna estuvo hospedada unos días en la que acabó siendo la casa de Bill y Fleur. Aunque la familia Weasley llamaba a aquella casa ''El Refugio''.

Muchos alumnos, incluido Draco, se quedaron impresionados por las grandes cicatrices que Bill tenía en el rostro, y se preguntaban cómo se las habría hecho. Lo que Draco desconocía, es que por mala suerte, él había tenido que trabajar muy de cerca con la persona, o más bien animal, que se las hizo. Fue en la batalla de la torre de Astronomía cuando Bill recibió el zarpazo por parte de Fenrir Greyback. Aunque esta vez, no iban a tener de nuevo un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que durante unos días al mes ''enfermara'' por ser secretamente un hombre lobo.

–Bien, abrid vuestro libro por el primer tema.

* * *

Tanto en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como en Encantamientos las horas de clase se pasaron volando. A diferencia de Historia de la Magia…

Draco y Luna pretendían presentarse a los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. pero pasados los primeros cinco minutos de clase, se preguntaban si merecía la pena.  
La monótona voz del profesor Binns hacía que cualquier dato interesante sobre la historia de la magia se volviera lo más aburrido del mundo.  
Mientras Luna trataba de no quedarse dormida iba tomando apuntes, Draco hacía ver que escuchaba lo que el profesor Binns decía, pero realmente estaba pensando en cómo prepararle la sorpresa a Luna…y cómo iba a pedirle ayuda a alguien que seguramente no iba a querer dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando por fin la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, toda la clase trató de desperezarse e ir corriendo al gran comedor lo más rápido posible.

Draco y Luna volvieron a sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

–¿Te sientes más cómodo aquí que en la mesa de Slytherin? –preguntó Luna con preocupación. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era que tus propios compañeros de casa te miren mal y no quieran tenerte cerca.

–Me sentiría cómodo en cualquier lugar mientras te tuviera a mi lado. –respondió él con sinceridad casi sin pensar en sus palabras. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de lo que había dicho hasta que Luna se sonrojó y sonrió más ampliamente que nunca.

Ambos almorzaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que la campana irrumpió con la tranquilidad de todos los estudiantes. Por suerte ya solo quedaba una clase y todos podrían retirarse a hacer lo que quisieran.

Aunque para Draco hoy no habría más clases.

Luna se despidió de él y se fue dando saltitos. Draco inspeccionó el gran comedor hasta que dio con la persona con la que necesitaba hablar.  
Fue corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

–¡Granger! –llamó a Hermione cuando ya casi estaba a su lado. Ésta se giró y miró de manera inquisitiva a Draco– Necesito tu ayuda.

–No pienso ayudarte en nada, Malfoy. –dijo ella tajantemente mientras volvía a emprender su camino.

–Es por Luna. –Al escuchar eso, Hermione frenó en seco y dudando por un segundo, volvió a girarse. Quizá se arrepentiría por malgastar su tiempo escuchando a Malfoy, pero sabía que si era por Luna, merecería la pena.

–¿Qué pasa con Luna? –preguntó a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos de manera defensiva.

Draco le explicó lo ocurrido la noche anterior y procedió a explicarle su plan.

–Por eso me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa para darle las gracias por haberme cuidado. Recuerdo que en tercero montaste un tipo de organización relacionada con los elfos domésticos y sabes cómo llegar a las cocinas. Me gustaría que me dijeras como llegar, por favor. –le pidió casi a modo de súplica.

Hermione dudó largo y tendido, pensando en si Malfoy estaba tratando de jugársela a Luna. Pero después de verles juntos aquella mañana, creía que le estaba diciendo la verdad. Y por su amiga, merecía la pena hacer un pequeño esfuerzo y ayudarle. Incluso si se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

–¿Ves aquella puerta por la que entran y salen los de Hufflepuff? –le indicó. Draco buscó la puerta de la que Hermione hablaba y asintió– Esa puerta lleva hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff y a las cocinas, en el mismo pasillo encontrarás muchos cuadros, tienes que encontrar uno de un bodegón y hacerle cosquillas a la pera del cuadro. –Draco alzó una ceja al escuchar eso– Ya sé que parece raro, pero es así como se llega a las cocinas. Si lo haces bien la pera se transformará en un pomo y podrás acceder a ellas. –No tenía muchas ganas de seguir hablando con él, así que volvió a darse la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

–Muchas gracias. –le agradeció. Hermione se giró y le miró con expresión de sorpresa. Incluso él se sorprendía de haber dicho aquellas dos palabras en voz alta, y más a Hermione Granger. Pero no volvió a cuestionarse, solo pensó en que si su plan salía como él esperaba, podría alegrarle el día a Luna, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Caminó disimuladamente entre todos los alumnos que llegaban tarde a su clase y se escabulló por la puerta de la que aún salían unos cuantos Hufflepuff, trató de pasar desapercibido, pero eso era difícil siendo cómo destacaba el verde de su túnica entre tanto amarillo. Trató de no pensar en las miradas que los alumnos le dirigían y cuando finalmente parecía que todos los Hufflepuff habían salido de su sala común, Draco comenzó a buscar el cuadro que le había indicado Hermione. Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo lo vislumbró, miró a su izquierda y derecha asegurándose de que no había nadie más en el pasillo, y buscó la pera entre todas las frutas del bodegón para hacerle cosquillas. Se sintió estúpido por estar haciéndole cosquillas a un cuadro hasta que la pera se transformó en un pomo y se quedó perplejo. No dudaba en que Hermione le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero aquello era sorprendente hasta para él. Tiró del pomo y el cuadro se abrió dejando a la vista las cocinas. Entró con sigilo y se quedó aún más sorprendido al ver el tamaño de aquel lugar, era como si estuviera en el gran comedor pero lleno de elfos domésticos. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención de los ajetreados elfos que trabajaban sin parar.

–Disculpad… –dijo primero con timidez, pero sabía que así no iban a hacerle caso. Así que decidió que la mejor manera de llamar su atención era actuar por unos instantes. Se cruzó de brazos y los miró a todos severamente, como habría hecho el antiguo Draco. –¿Alguien podría ayudarme? –pero fue inútil, ni así le hacían caso. Justo una elfina pasaba por delante suyo cuando le preguntó con toda la amabilidad que pudo– Disculpa, ¿Podrías ayudarme? –la elfina lo miró con curiosidad, esperando que siguiera hablando– Me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa a mi amiga Luna. –de repente, todos los elfos miraron con emoción a Draco.

–¿Usted es amigo de la señorita Luna? Ella siempre ha sido muy buena con nosotros y le tenemos mucha estima. ¿Qué necesita señor? –preguntó un elfo que estaba preparando algo en los fogones. Draco sonrió satisfecho, no dudaba que Luna sería buena con cualquier persona o criatura en Hogwarts.

–Me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa, pero por favor, dejad que lo haga yo, solo necesito que vayáis dándome las instrucciones. –les explico. La misma elfina con la que había hablado al principio le quitó la túnica y le ayudó a colocarse un delantal.

Por otra parte, Luna no tenía ni idea que Draco estaba faltando a su clase de Adivinación. Miró a su izquierda, viendo el asiento vacío y pensó en lo raro que se le estaba haciendo estar en una clase sin él, suspiró sin darse cuenta. Pero quien sí se dio cuenta fueron Ginny y Hermione, que estaban sentadas a su derecha.

–¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

–Oh, nada realmente, solo es que se me está haciendo raro no tener cerca a Draco. –respondió ella con sinceridad. Ginny y Hermione se miraron nada más escuchar eso. Justo antes de llegar a clase, Hermione le comentó lo que había pasado con Draco, y Ginny le explicó lo que estaba sospechando desde que desayunó con los dos. Volvieron a mirar a Luna, que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar y se preguntaron si realmente había algo entre ellos. Y si no lo había, estaban casi seguras que lo habría. Luna no pensaba bajo ninguna circunstancia en aquello, simplemente porque en su mente no se había formado aquella idea, solo que se sentía muy feliz de haberse hecho amiga de Draco. Ginny y Hermione no estaban muy contentas con la idea de que acabasen juntos, básicamente porque habían visto de lo que era capaz Malfoy. Pero por otra parte, sentían que con Luna era una persona diferente. En general, parecía una persona muy diferente a la que conocían, y se preguntaban si era correcto darle una segunda oportunidad al igual que había hecho Luna, no les iba a resultar tan fácil como a ella, pero quizá estaban dispuestas a darle un voto de confianza.

Draco llegó a la sala común cuando aún faltaba media hora para que las clases terminaran y se puso a preparar de inmediato lo que faltaba para la sorpresa.

Por fin sonó la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases de aquel día. Hermione y Ginny se despidieron de Luna y fueron hacia la biblioteca. Luna fue dando saltitos hasta llegar al séptimo piso.

–''Unicornios'' –dijo al llegar delante del retrato de Newt Scamander. El retrato se abrió dándole paso. Al entrar a la sala común esperaba encontrarse con Draco, pero no con todo aquello que vio nada más entrar.

Draco estaba sentado en el extremo de la mesa, esperando a Luna con una tímida sonrisa.

–Sorpresa. –dijo él un poco nervioso, era la primera vez que hacía algo así por alguien. Luna dejó la mochila y la túnica sobre el sofá y se acercó hasta la mesa. Casi gritó de emoción al ver que sobre la mesa había una bandeja con pudding y pastel de chocolate. Dio unos pequeños saltitos de alegría y se sentó junto a Draco. Él le tendió una rosa azul que tenía escondida bajo la mesa junto un pergamino plegado, al desplegarlo Luna vio que era una nota.

'' _Gracias por haberme cuidado y por ser mi amiga.  
Y gracias por no haberme juzgado nunca.''_

Era una nota escueta, pero llena de sentimientos. Luna apreciaba aquellas dos líneas llenas de agradecimiento. Sabía que para él no era nada fácil decir con palabras, ni tan solo escritas, cosas como aquellas. Releyó la nota una vez más sonriendo y miró la rosa, le encantaba el color azul.

–La he hechizado. Si lo he hecho bien, no se marchitará nunca. –comentó él al ver cómo Luna miraba con admiración aquella rosa. Su expresión de admiración pasó de la rosa a Draco.

–Es increíble. –dijo ella sin más. Por una vez casi se había quedado sin palabras. Nunca nadie había sido tan atento con ella.

–Bueno, ¿No quieres probar el pudding y el pastel? –preguntó él sonriendo. Luna asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y ambos se sirvieron. Luna comenzó por el pudding y Draco por el pastel. Los dos soltaron un suspiro de satisfacción.

–Pensaba que sabría horrible, nunca antes había cocinado. –dijo él como si nada.

Luna paró de comer de golpe y le miró con incredulidad.

–¿L–Lo has preparado todo tú? –preguntó con la voz llena de emoción.

–Bueno, sí, supongo que sí, pero me han ayudado un poco. Para empezar, gracias a Granger he encontrado las cocinas, y después los elfos domésticos al saber que quería prepararte una sorpresa han sido muy amables conmigo, me han ido diciendo lo que tenía que hacer. No pensaba que fuera a saber tan bien algo que cocinase yo, y más al estilo muggle. Si mi padre se enterase entraría en cólera. –añadió entre risas aquello último.

Luna estaba a punto de llorar tras escuchar aquello. Ya no era el resultado final de aquella sorpresa lo que le estaba emocionando, era todo lo que Draco había hecho para poder prepararlo. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba tantas molestias en prepararle algo que, quizás para otras personas, sería un simple detalle, pero que para ella, era uno de las mejores cosas que le habían pasado. No recordaba estar tan contenta desde que su madre vivía.  
Se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a Draco, estrujándole lo más fuerte que pudo. Draco correspondió al abrazo, y pensó en lo bien que se sentía al tener a Luna entre sus brazos.

–Gracias. No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto. –dijo ella totalmente emocionada.

–Eh, aquí el que estaba dando las gracias era yo, no me robes protagonismo. –dijo él bromeando. Ambos rieron sin romper el abrazo. Cuando se separaron Luna volvió a sentarse y siguió comiendo ahora con mucha más satisfacción en cada bocado que daba al pudding y al pastel.

Al terminar los dos estaban completamente empachados. Luna comenzó a notar la fatiga de no haber dormido mucho y se restregó los ojos con la mano tratando de desperezarse. Pero eso no entraba en los planes de Draco.

–Aún falta una parte de la sorpresa. –comentó levantándose. Le tendió la mano a Luna y ella la cogió mientras se levantaba. Se dejó guiar por él, acabando en la habitación de ella– Lo que queda de sorpresa es una buena siesta.

Luna estuvo a punto de rechazar aquella siesta pensando en que tenía que hacer deberes, pero al pensarlo bien, recordó que ninguno de aquellos deberes eran para al día siguiente, así que lo que le proponía Draco le estaba pareciendo un plan perfecto.

–Pues sal un momento para que pueda ponerme el pijama. –Draco salió de la habitación mientras Luna se cambiaba– Ya está.

Luna ya estaba cómoda en su pijama de color azul celeste. Se metió en la cama y Draco se sentó a su lado.

–Esta vez me toca a mí cuidarte hasta que te duermas. –le dijo él de manera cariñosa mientas le acariciaba el pelo. Luna le dedicó una de sus radiantes sonrisas en agradecimiento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las cuidadosas caricias de Draco hasta que se quedó dormida.

Por su parte, Draco no podía dejar de contemplarla como si quisiera memorizar todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro. Sus ojos la miraban de una manera muy diferente de lo que comenzaba a hacerlo su corazón, aunque aún no fuera consciente de aquello.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo en el primer capítulo! Me animó a seguir con ésta historia. Espero que el segundo capítulo os haya gustado también, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión, así que espero vuestros comentarios con ganas :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

Las semanas comenzaron a pasar más y más deprisa, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, noviembre había llegado finalmente.

Draco se encontraba de camino al Gran Comedor después de su clase de Adivinación cuando vio a unos cuantos alumnos apelotonados delante del tablón de anuncios, sonriendo y charlando sobre algo que estaban mirando colgado en el tablón. Se acercó más para poder ver a qué se debía tanto entusiasmo cuando finalmente pudo ver el cartel que destacaba entre los demás anuncios; La primera salida del curso a Hogsmeade.

Automáticamente sonrió, pensando en invitar a Luna. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ella podría pensar que se trataba de una invitación para una cita, desechó la idea al instante. Se moría por ir con ella. No es como si fuera la primera vez que iría a Hogsmeade, pero pensó en lo especial que sería ir con Luna. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello sonaba totalmente como una cita.

Intentó no pensar más en ello, pero su mente se empeñaba en querer lo contrario.  
Al entrar al Gran Comedor, no dejaba de escuchar cómo amigos y parejas planeaban lo que harían en la salida, y ciertamente, la envidia comenzaba a carcomerle por dentro.

Nada más llegar al pasillo que se formaba entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, no tardó ni dos segundos en encontrar a Luna al final de la mesa, que estaba sumergida en el nuevo número de El Quisquilloso. Por cada paso que daba hasta llegar a su lado no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez más. Se sentó a su lado esperando a ver cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de su presencia.

–Hola, Draco. –dijo casi en un susurro sin levantar la vista de la revista en el instante en el que él se sentó. Draco sonrió cuando la escuchó saludarle. Después de semanas pudo comprobar que, a diferencia de Hermione que cuando está leyendo nada a su alrededor existe, Luna parecía que seguía siendo consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba aun estando concentrada en cualquier otra cosa. Todo lo que descubría de ella le sorprendía y fascinaba por partes iguales.–Aquí tienes la tuya. –le extendió otro ejemplar de El Quisquilloso. Desde la semana siguiente del inicio del curso, Draco se había suscrito a la revista, y el padre de Luna ahora le enviaba los dos ejemplares mensuales juntos.

Cuánto más sabía del padre de Luna, más se arrepentía de haberles prejuzgado a los dos. Por lo que ella le explicaba, parecía un hombre muy interesante. Y ciertamente, no podía negar que tenía ganas de conocerle.

–¿Has encontrado los mensajes ocultos? –preguntó con curiosidad a la vez que apoyaba el codo sobre la mesa y reposaba la cabeza en su mano, mirando detenidamente lo concentrada que estaba Luna. Cuando la miraba, fuera el momento que fuera, no podía dejar de sonreír. Y se maldecía a sí mismo por lo que podría pensar cualquiera que viera cómo la miraba. Pero si algo había aprendido de Luna, era a no prestar atención de lo que los demás pensaran de él.

–Todavía no, pero solo he revisado la mitad de la revista por el momento. –explicó ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegó el ejemplar de octubre, Draco volvió a fijarse en que cuando Luna terminaba de leer la revista, la ponía boca abajo y con las espectrogafas volvía a leerla. Eso le llamó mucho la atención, y cuando le preguntó que por qué hacía eso, ella le respondió que era porque su padre dejaba mensajes ocultos entre las páginas. No acabó de entenderlo hasta que Luna le puso sus espectrogafas y le hizo mirar en un punto de la página, donde ella le señaló había un pequeño acertijo. Nunca se habría imaginado que se podría hacer algo tan ingenioso en una revista.

–Seguro que esta vez te lo ha puesto más difícil. El mes pasado lo encontraste en menos de cinco minutos. –dijo riendo recordando cómo ella se quejaba de lo fácil que le resultaba encontrarlos.

–Tienes razón. ¿Quieres probarlo tú también? –preguntó con su voz soñadora.

–Ya lo probaré antes de ir a dormir, quiero leerlo todo con calma. –respondió a la vez que guardaba su ejemplar en la mochila junto a sus libros.

–Buena idea. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en un agradable silencio. Draco ya se había acostumbrado a comer con Luna en la mesa de Ravenclaw –y muy ocasionalmente en la de Gryffindor–y si lo pensaba bien, no echaba para nada de menos estar en la mesa de Slytherin junto a los demás estudiantes de su casa. Lo único que le importaba era poder estar junto a Luna.

–¿Tienes que hacer algo esta tarde? –preguntó Luna cuando terminó de comer.

–Un apasionante trabajo de Adivinación. Así que me espera una aburrida tarde metido en la biblioteca. Si fuera de otra asignatura no me importaría la verdad…¿En qué momento se me ocurrió que Adivinación sería la mejor optativa? En fin, ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Pues no mucho la verdad, ayer terminé los trabajos de esta semana, y antes en Estudios Muggles no nos han puesto ninguno, así que supongo que me quedaré leyendo en la sala común o si Ginny no está ocupada pasaré la tarde con ella. –respondió ella

–Entonces vas a tener una tarde muy entretenida. Bueno, voy yendo ya para la biblioteca antes de que me quiten la mejor mesa. Te veo luego. –antes de irse le dedicó a Luna la sonrisa más amplia que pudo, que automáticamente fue devuelta por parte de ella.

Mientras Luna seguía allí sentada tratando de buscar el mensaje oculto en El Quisquilloso comenzó a escuchar a su alrededor que muchos de los alumnos hablaban animadamente sobre una salida a Hogsmeade. Guardó la revista y las espectrogafas en la mochila y fue a la mesa de Gryffindor para sentarse junto a Ginny y Hermione.

–Hola chicas, ¿Habéis escuchado algo sobre una salida a Hogsmeade? –preguntó en cuanto tuvo la atención de las dos.

–¿No te has enterado? Lleva el cartel de la salida colgado en el tablón de anuncios desde primera hora de la mañana. –respondió Hermione de manera calmada.

–¡Es el sábado que viene, me muero por ir! Hace tanto que no podemos disfrutar de una salida así. –espetó Ginny con emoción.

Luna por otra parte, lo primero en lo que pensó es en lo divertido que sería ir con Draco. Pero sabía que quizá sus amigos no iban a estar muy de acuerdo en que él viniera. En parte le entristecía un poco el hecho de sentirse dividida. No le gustaba verse en la situación de tener que elegir entre ellos o Draco.

–Una pregunta…¿A vosotras os importaría que Draco viniera con nosotras? –preguntó Luna con un poco de miedo. Sabía que ellas dos quizá estarían de acuerdo, incluso Harry, pero sabía que Ron iba a interponerse a toda costa.

–Bueno… –comenzó hablando Hermione, aunque se quedó completamente en blanco. Se había dado cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto Draco para ella, pero aún sentía cierto rencor hacia él. No sabía cómo decirle que viniera sin sonar a que la idea no le entusiasmaba.

–Claro, ¿Por qué no? –respondió Ginny casi sin pensarlo. A diferencia de Hermione, por mucho rencor que le tuviera a Draco, pensaba antes en la felicidad de su mejor amiga.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto escuchó la respuesta de Ginny. La enorme sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Luna la hizo sentir un poco culpable al no ver lo feliz que Draco realmente le hacía. Así que no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

–No hay problema, Luna. Dile que es bienvenido a venir con nosotros. –dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Luna de manera incrédula sin poder dejar de sonreír. Ambas asintieron a su pregunta–. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! Que él pueda estar con nosotros es muy importante para mí.

* * *

A media tarde Draco por fin había terminado el trabajo de Adivinación. Se estiró en la silla, sintiendo lo agarrotado que estaba por haber estado en la misma posición durante tantas horas. Guardó en la mochila todo lo que había esparcido encima de la mesa y salió de la biblioteca.  
Por su mente aún rondaba la idea de invitar a Luna a Hogsmeade, pero lo único que se le ocurría eran cosas como ''Luna, ¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo?'' o ''Me haría mucha ilusión visitar Hogsmeade contigo.'' Definitivamente no. Todo en su mente sonaba a una proposición para una cita. Y el solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que algo en su estómago se retorciera por los nervios.

Puso rumbo a la sala común tratando de no pensar más en ello de momento.

Lo que no esperaba es que Luna hubiera estado pensando exactamente en lo mismo.  
Nada más entrar a la sala común escuchó cómo Luna salía corriendo de su habitación y dando grandes saltos iba hasta el comedor con un rostro lleno de ilusión. Lo primero que Draco pensó es que finalmente había encontrado los mensajes ocultos de su padre.

–¡Draco! ¡Draco! –saludó ella con más energía que nunca.

–¡Luna! ¡Luna! –repitió él sin poder dejar de sonreír al ver lo animada que ella estaba.

–¿Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade? El próximo fin de semana es la primera salida y me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo. –espetó totalmente emocionada.

Draco se quedó totalmente paralizado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a aguantar la respiración. Eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar por parte de ella. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y poco a poco intentó recuperar el aliento para poder responder algo.

–Quieres…¿Quieres ir conmigo? –no sabía si estaba preguntándole si estaba segura sobre la invitación o si preguntaba inconscientemente lo que llevaba deseando decirle durante todo el día.

–¡Claro! nunca he ido contigo a Hogsmeade…bueno, ni a ningún lugar realmente. Pero me hace mucha ilusión que puedas venir con nosotros. –dijo ella ilusionada.

Nosotros.

Draco repitió ese ''nosotros'' en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta qué implicaba eso.

–Luna…me encantaría ir, ¿Pero crees que los demás van a querer que yo vaya? Porque lo dudo mucho. –dijo a la vez que suspiraba y se pasaba una mano por el pelo de manera nerviosa.

–Bueno, Ginny y Hermione han dicho que no hay problema con que vengas. –respondió ella sin más.

–Ginny y Hermione. Eso no asegura que Potter y Weasley les haga la misma gracia que vaya. –''Aunque dudo mucho que a Ginny y Hermione les haga gracia que vaya tampoco.'' Pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Luna. De verdad quería ir. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que ella tuviera que pasar un mal momento porque su grupo de amigos no le soportaban.

–Ya, bueno. No tienes que venir si no quieres. –dijo Luna de manera decaída mientras agachaba la cabeza, realmente le hacía muchísima ilusión ir con él a esa salida, y después de haberse hecho ilusiones creyendo que accedería a la primera se dio cuenta de lo incrédula que había sido.

Draco al verla así sintió una punzada en el corazón. A él le daba igual tener que aguantar los insultos y miradas de odio de los demás. Pero no podía soportar ver que Luna no era feliz.

Se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. El aroma a fresas que desprendía el pelo de Luna no hacía más que empeorar los nervios que Draco llevaba sintiendo en el estómago todo el día. Y por otra parte, sentía que no quería soltarla jamás.

–Luna, claro que quiero ir, me muero por ir contigo. –él mismo se sorprendió con la sinceridad que le dijo aquello sin vacilar–. Pero no quiero que lo pases mal por lo que digan los demás.

–¿Alguna vez me ha importado lo que digan los demás? –preguntó ella mientras pasaba los brazos por la espalda de Draco, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba completamente al sentir el aroma a manzanas y menta tan característico de él.

–No. –respondió él al momento.

–¿Entonces qué más da lo que opinen Harry y Ron? Yo quiero ir contigo. Y si ellos no quieren que vengas…pues entonces ellos se lo pierden, iremos con Ginny y Hermione y ellos que se vayan a freír espárragos. –dijo toda decidida.

Draco soltó una carcajada al escucharla decir todo aquello de manera tan decidida. La estrechó contra su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza y sonrió pensando en la suerte que tenía de tener a Luna en su vida.

–De acuerdo. Acepto esa invitación con sumo gusto, señorita Lovegood. –dijo él bromeando con un tono galante. Luna no pudo evitar reír.

–Muy bien, señor Malfoy. –dijo a la vez que alzaba el rostro para dedicarle una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Draco se quedó completamente embelesado ante aquel gesto, y no pudo hacer más que responderlo de igual manera a la vez que pensaba lo mucho que le gustaría congelar aquel instante y poder quedarse a vivir en él para siempre.

* * *

Draco trató de mentalizarse durante el resto de la semana de lo que supondría pasar un día entero con Luna y sus amigos. Decidió centrarse en lo entusiasmada que estaba ella con la idea de poder ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Se estaba preparando para todo lo que Ron pudiera decirle, y sabía que con tal de hacer feliz a Luna, estaba dispuesto a aguantar cualquier cosa.

La mañana del sábado pasó volando, y nada más terminar de comer –siendo Draco y Luna los últimos en terminar, ya que ella no podía dejar de comer pudding con una expresión de eterna felicidad–salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, donde habían quedado con el resto del grupo.  
Luna iba dando saltitos la mar de feliz, mientras que Draco por otra parte no podía reprimir los nervios que cada vez se acentuaban en su estómago con más y más fuerza.

A estas alturas, ya no sabía si estaba tan nervioso por tener que lidiar con los amigos de Luna, o por si el hecho de ir a Hogsmeade con ella fuera el verdadero motivo. ''No es una cita.'' Se repetía una y otra vez para tratar de mitigar los nervios. Cosa que no funcionaba para nada.

Nada más salir por la gran puerta principal del castillo vieron al grupo de amigos. Luna fue corriendo a abrazar a Ginny y Hermione, para seguidamente saludar a Harry y Ron. Draco se quedó quieto por un momento, teniendo miedo de acercarse más al grupo. Pareció que Luna le había leído el pensamiento, pues un segundo después, volvió a su lado para entrelazar sus brazos y acercarse al resto del grupo.

–Hola. –dijo él con una timidez muy inusual.

Ginny, Hermione y Harry sonrieron de manera simpática, tratando de hacer un esfuerzo por Luna. Pero por otra parte…Ron no parecía pensar mucho en su amiga.

–Me niego a ir con vosotros si él viene. –espetó Ron demostrando su enfado, pero no lleno de ira como la última vez que discutieron en el Gran Comedor.

Pero esta vez Hermione no iba a permitir que acabara de la misma manera.

–¡RONALD! ¡Se acabó que no puedas ver más allá de tu ombligo! Me parece perfecto que no quieras ser amigo de Malfoy, nadie te está obligando, pero ten un poco más de respeto por tu amiga, ¿O es que acaso no puedes ver lo feliz que la hace? Que él sea amigo de Luna no quiere decir que ahora vaya a ser nuestro mejor amigo, pero no cuesta nada hacer un esfuerzo por una persona que te importa. Y si no puedes comprender eso, puedes quedarte en el castillo, porque Luna no merece aguantar tus berrinches cuando ella siempre ha estado a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas. –dijo ella totalmente enfadada. A ella tampoco le hacía ilusión pasar una tarde con Malfoy, pero solo tenía que ver la cara de felicidad de Luna para saber que merecía la pena hacer un esfuerzo.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Draco no podía parar de repetir en su mente las palabras de Hermione, '' ¿O es que acaso no puedes ver lo feliz que la hace?'' Y se preguntó si de verdad su amistad hacía tan feliz a Luna. Agachó el rostro para verla, con una inmensa expresión de felicidad y gratitud mientras observaba a Hermione, y entonces creyó en las palabras que se habían instaurado en su mente.

Por otra parte, Ron se sentía avergonzado. No se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Hermione tenía toda la razón, por mucho rencor que le tuviera a Malfoy, sabía que Luna no merecía tener que aguantar todo eso. Simplemente se le hacía raro. Era difícil de imaginar para él que Draco y Luna pudieran llevarse tan bien después de lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy. Pero entonces pensó, que Luna no era una persona cualquiera, y que su corazón jamás albergaba rencor alguno por nadie. Y Malfoy no iba a ser una excepción.

Envidiaba aquella facilidad que tenía Luna para perdonar a los demás y no volver a pensar nunca más en lo ocurrido en el pasado.

Quizá era hora de tomar un poco de ejemplo.

–Lo siento mucho, Luna. Tanto por lo de la última vez como por lo de hoy. –se disculpó él con sinceridad. Luna en respuesta le dedicó una radiante sonrisa para quitarle peso al asunto.

Ron se posicionó delante de Draco y le extendió la diestra de manera formal.

–Lo siento mucho. –se disculpó Ron. Jamás se imaginó disculpándose a Malfoy. Pero lo que sí que nunca había llegado a imaginar, era lo que vino a continuación.

Draco estrechó su mano con la contraria agitándola levemente.

–Yo también lo siento. Y esto va por todos. Siento haberme comportado como un imbécil como vosotros. No merecíais nada de lo que os ocurrió. –Draco era según él, malo para poner en palabras sus sentimientos. Pero parecía que aquello había sido más que suficiente para el grupo.

Nadie dijo nada más, todos le dedicaron una sonrisa –especialmente Luna– y emprendieron el camino a Hogsmeade.

Cuando iban por la mitad del camino, una ráfaga de viento hizo que más de uno se arrepintiera de no haberse abrigado más. Entre ellos, Luna. Que trataba de subir el cuello de la chaqueta lo más que podía. Draco al darse cuenta de esto, se sacó su bufanda de Slytherin y sin decir nada la colocó alrededor del cuello de Luna. Ella le miró extrañada pero al sentir que el frío desaparecía completamente de su cuerpo le dedicó una de las sonrisas que solo reservaba para él.

–Gracias, Draco. ¿No tienes frío? –preguntó con preocupación.

–No, la verdad es que no. –para su suerte, haberse criado en una mansión tan grande y fría, sin contar haber estado durmiendo más de seis años en la zona de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, le habían hecho acostumbrarse a estar en un clima más frío.

Luna sonrió ante su respuesta y siguieron caminando.

Poco después llegaron a la entrada del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade. Ninguno tuvo que preguntar dónde querían ir, todos fueron directos a Las Tres Escobas. Nada más entrar por la puerta del local, todo el bullicio de dentro les hizo pensar que quizá tendrían que haber ido un poco antes, porque parecía que estaba todo completamente lleno.

–Hola chicos, estáis de suerte, solo me queda una mesa libre al final de todo. –dijo Rosmerta cuando les vio entrar, señalando hacia el final del local, aunque ciertamente desde donde ellos estaban no podían ver más que las cabezas de incontables estudiantes y residentes del pueblo–. Venid, os tomaré el pedido allí mejor.

Los seis siguieron a Rosmerta hasta llegar donde previamente les había indicado. Por suerte era una mesa un poco más apartada y no parecía tan agobiante como el resto de asientos. Solo había un problema; Aquella mesa tenía solo cuatro sillas y una butaca medianamente amplia en la que cabía una persona y quizá una más muy apretujada. Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron en las sillas, Draco se sentó en la butaca e intentó echarse a un lado lo más posible para ver si Luna cabía.  
Luna se sentó pero tuvo que acabar pasando una pierna sobre las de Draco para poder quedar encajada de manera cómoda.

A decir verdad, ambos estaban realmente cómodos en aquella posición, era bastante parecida a cuando ambos se sentaban a leer en el sofá de la sala común y Luna estiraba las piernas encima del regazo de Draco.

Para ellos era de lo más normal. Pero Ginny y Hermione al ver eso se miraron y después dirigieron su mirada a Luna, que parecía ajena a lo que ocurría.  
Aunque quizá todo estaba en sus cabezas y simplemente estaban viendo a dos amigos bien avenidos compartiendo un poco más de su espacio personal de lo que sería ''normal'' para ellas.

–Bien, ¿Qué vais a tomar? –preguntó Rosmerta sacando una pequeña libreta y una pluma para apuntar el pedido.

Después de que el trío de oro y Ginny dijeran lo que querían tomar, fue el turno de Draco y Luna. Él sabía perfectamente lo que ella iba a pedir, así que se adelantó.

–Dos cervezas de mantequilla por favor, y si puede ser no tires los corchos de las botellas. –dijo sonriendo a Luna. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente feliz al darse cuenta de que Draco había recordado un detalle, que quizá para los demás era insignificante, como que ella usaba los corchos de las botellas para fabricar amuletos para repeler a los nargles.

Cuando Rosmerta se marchó dirección a la barra todos comenzaron a charlar. Luna aprovechó para rodear a Draco con los brazos, quedándose así durante unos segundos hasta que alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Draco.

–Eres la primera persona que se acuerda de eso. Muchas gracias. –Le agradeció con un brillo especial en su mirada. Draco no respondió, se quedó embelesado mirándola sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta el punto que le dolían las mejillas. Depositó un beso sobre la cabeza de Luna y le acarició el pelo.

Finalmente encontró las palabras para responderle.

–No hay nada que agradecer. Me sorprende que hasta ahora nadie haya hecho algo así por ti. –teniendo unos amigos que cuidaban tanto de ella, le parecía extraño que nunca hayan tenido un detalle así.

Luna se acercó el rostro hasta su oído y le susurró.

–Oh, es que ellos no creen en los nargles ni en ninguna de las criaturas que creen que me invento. Supongo que por eso nunca han tenido ese detalle conmigo. –dijo ella como si eso no fuera importante.

A Draco le parecía increíble. Y no en el buen sentido. ¿Qué más daba si esas criaturas existían o no? Porque no puedas ver algo no quiere decir que no exista. Parecía que sus amigos no se daban cuenta de que aquello en lo que creía Luna, era tan importante para ella. Eso no quiere decir pensara que eran malos amigos. Pero de ahí a decirle a tu amiga que se inventa aquello en lo que cree fervientemente, le parecía una falta de respeto y algo totalmente insensible por su parte.

Al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de lo eternamente agradecido que estaba de que gracias a ella hubiera podido abrir su mente de tal manera. No soportaba recordar la mente tan cuadrada que tenía antes de la guerra.

Estrechó a Luna contra su cuerpo tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder responderle de manera adecuada. Lo primero que pensó fue en que quizá, si decía realmente lo que pensaba, Luna pensaría que estaba atacando a sus amigos, así que en vez de escuchar a su mente, decidió escuchar a su corazón.

–Pues eso de que nadie más que tú crea en ellos se ha acabado. ¿Podrás hacerme un amuleto? No quiero que los nargles vengan a embotarme el cerebro mientras duermo. –y no lo decía simplemente para hacerla feliz. Realmente creía en lo que había pensado anteriormente de ''porque no lo veas no quiere decir que no exista''.

–¡Claro! Aunque has confundido a los nargles con los torposoplos...pero quizá los nargles también pueden hacer eso, prefiero no comprobarlo la verdad. –exclamó ella totalmente feliz, sin darse cuenta de que ahora era el centro de atención de sus amigos.

–¿Qué ocurre Luna? –preguntó Ginny.

–Draco quiere que le haga un amuleto contra nargles. –dijo ella sin más, con su voz tan soñadora como siempre.

Ginny sonrió simplemente, a Draco le pareció que ella era la que tenía más en cuenta los sentimientos de Luna.

Por otra parte, los demás simplemente hicieron un gesto como que aquello no iba con ellos, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada que tuvo que intentar reprimir volteando el rostro.  
Y aunque a Luna no suele importarle lo que digan los demás, que sus amigos se rieran de ella, era algo que no podía reprimir en sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.  
Se veía en su rostro que aquel brillo ya no irradiaba en su mirada llena de ilusión como hacía un minuto cuando hablaba con Draco.

–No sé de qué te ríes, Granger, son la mar de útiles. Si no quieres ninguno, tú te lo pierdes, al menos Luna y yo vamos a estar bien protegidos. ¿A que sí? –dijo él defendiendo a Luna a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Un poco de aquel brillo volvía a chisporrotear en sus ojos, y Draco nunca pensó que defender a Luna podría hacerle tan feliz solo por ver aquella sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

Finalmente Rosmerta llegó con sus bebidas y mientras los demás charlaban e iban dándole sorbos, Draco no podía dejar de mirar a Luna, pensando en que esto sería mil veces mejor si hubieran venido los dos solos, pero también que si no hubieran venido con los demás, quizá no habría tenido la misma oportunidad de sentirse más cerca de ella, y no físicamente. Sentía que cada vez estaban más y más conectados mentalmente, y ciertamente, nunca se había sentido así con nadie más.

Quizá por eso aquellos nervios en su estómago le hacían sentir cierto miedo. Porque simplemente, nadie jamás le había hecho sentir de aquella manera.  
O también porque nunca antes había sentido lo que era la libertad de experimentar lo que realmente querían expresar sus sentimientos. Siempre había tenido que suprimir sus emociones reales, y más durante los dos últimos años en los que tuvo que recurrir a la Oclumáncia para hacer aun más efectivo todo aquello.

Ahora era todo lo contrario, al estar cerca de Luna, por primera vez había comprendido en todos los sentidos la palabra ''libertad''. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente libre de dejar que sus sentimientos existieran realmente, tanto en su mente como en su corazón.

Cuando todo el mundo seguía charlando , Luna comenzó a sentirse un poco aburrida.

–¿No queréis ir a Honeydukes? –preguntó ella con un poco de emoción.

Todos se miraron un momento antes de responder.

–Hace demasiado frío, mejor iremos antes de ir al castillo. –respondió Ginny con una sonrisa.

Luna hizo un pequeño puchero que a Draco le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

–Podemos ir nosotros dos si quieres. –sugirió Draco. Luna no lo pensó dos ves, se levantó de la butaca, cogió los corchos que estaban sobre la mesa para guardarlos en el pequeño bolso de tela que traía, y cogiéndole la mano a Draco le ayudó a levantarse.

–Nos vemos en el castillo entonces, hasta luego. –se despidió ella seguida de los demás. Y finalmente salieron de Las Tres Escobas.

Sin pensarlo, Luna entrelazó su mano con la de Draco, cosa que hizo que el corazón del rubio comenzara a latir con fuerza, y fueron hasta la tienda de dulces. Por suerte en Honeydukes no había mucha gente, parecía que todo el mundo había ido a refugiarse del frío en Las Tres Escobas.

–Elige lo que quieras, hoy invito yo. –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa. Luna le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba a punto de reprochar, pero recordó que Draco seguía siendo un Malfoy cabezota, y acabaría invitándola quisiera ella o no.

–Está bien, pero la próxima vez invito yo. –advirtió ella. Draco alzó las manos en señal de derrota, cosa que hizo reír a Luna.

En ese momento, Draco pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba escuchar reír a Luna, y más cuando aquella harmoniosa risa la provocaba él.

Finalmente salieron de allí con unas cuantas cajas de grajeas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate, piruletas de diferentes colores y tamaños y una manzana de caramelo que Luna estaba comiendo con una expresión de felicidad extrema.

–Muchas gracias, Draco.

–No es nada, señorita Lovegood. –respondió con una pequeña reverencia que hizo que Luna estallara de la risa.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Luna volvió a entrelazarla con la de Draco. Lo hacía de una manera tan natural que parecía que se habían pasado toda la vida tomados de la mano. Era un gesto sencillo y lleno de cariño, y ciertamente, Draco no la soltaría si pudiera.

Caminaron hasta llegar al mirador desde donde se podía ver la casa de los gritos. Ambos se apoyaron en la baranda de madera y Draco rió sin pensarlo cuando un desafortunado recuerdo le vino a la mente.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

–La última vez que estuve aquí pasó una cosa que ahora que la recuerdo, fue bastante graciosa. –se giró y apoyó la espalda contra la baranda– Cuando estaba en tercero, fui a Hogsmeade con Crabbe y Goyle y cuando vinimos aquí nos encontramos con Granger y Weasley, como en aquel entonces era un chulito prepotente, tenía que dejarlo claro, así que fui a molestarles y bueno, ahora supongo que fue cosa de Potter pero de la nada comenzaron a golpearnos bolas de nieve y a hacernos más perrerías. –rió aún más– ciertamente, nos lo merecíamos.

Luna no dijo nada, ambos estallaron en una gran carcajada. Y Draco no se sintió mal porque Luna se estuviera riendo de aquel recuerdo. Sabía perfectamente que ella no era el tipo de persona que se ríe de los demás. Sentía que podía explicarle absolutamente cualquier sobre su pasado y ella jamás le juzgaría.

Y de nuevo, volvió a sentir aquel atisbo de libertad.

Siguieron charlando y comiendo dulces hasta que el sol comenzó a bajar con más rapidez por el horizonte. Ambos decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo.  
Uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas emprendieron rumbo hasta la salida del pueblo.  
Cuando se encontraban por la altura del puente de piedra, el viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza y Luna empezó a tiritar ligeramente. Draco soltó su mano, y pasó el brazo sobre su hombro atrayéndola hacía él, mientras daba suaves caricias en el brazo de Luna, tratando de brindarle algo de calor. Luna sonrió, y pasó el brazo que tenía libre por la cintura de Draco.

Cuando llegaron al castillo ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, así que siguieron con las manos entrelazadas.  
Ya en frente del Gran Comedor, ambos sintieron lo empachados que estaban por haber comido tantos dulces, así que descartaron la cena y fueron directamente hasta su sala común.

Ya con el pijama puesto, Luna salió de su habitación y dio unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de la habitación contraria.  
Nada más salir Draco –ya con su pijama también– Luna corrió a abrazarle como si dependiera su vida en ello. Él correspondió al abrazo, meciéndola suavemente.  
Al separarse, Luna se sacó de dentro de su camiseta de pijama el amuleto contra nargles y se lo quitó, pasando el cordel por la cabeza de Draco. Él la miró sorprendido, y ella le regaló la más grande de las sonrisas.

–Gracias por todo, Draco. Quiero que te quedes mi amuleto. Yo ya me haré otro cuando pueda, pero de momento no quiero que los nargles te molesten. –dijo ella con todo el cariño del mundo.

–Muchas gracias. –agradeció él sin más. Él quizá no lo había notado, pero en su voz sonaba una pizca de emoción y cariño que Luna si percibió. Ella volvió a abrazarle con fuerza.

Draco depositó un suave beso en la frente de Luna y finalmente se separaron.

–Buenas noches, Luna.

–Buenas noches, Draco. –antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a abrirla y añadió– La próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade…me gustaría que fuéramos los dos solos. –dijo ella con algo de timidez. Draco sonrió como no lo había hecho nunca. Y estaba seguro de que aquella sonrisa, solo era capaz de provocarla ella.

–Será todo un honor. –al escuchar eso, Luna volvió a sonreír con su ''sonrisa especial solo para Draco'' y cerró la puerta del todo.

Draco se estiró en la cama, sin poder parar de darle vueltas a aquello. Se preguntaba si Luna le había propuesto una cita. Algo en su interior se removió de solo pensarlo. Y se dio cuenta de que quizá por primera vez en su vida, estaba comenzando a sentir aquello que la gente llama…amor.

* * *

 **¡Gracias a todos los que comentáis y apoyáis la historia! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.**

El fin de semana siguiente a la salida a Hogsmeade, Luna, Ginny y Hermione se encontraban en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo de Estudios Muggles. Aunque a decir verdad, Ginny no estaba muy por la labor; desde el sábado pasado estuvo tramando cómo sonsacarle a Luna lo que pasaba entre ella y Draco, y pensó en que su tarde de trabajo intensivo sería el momento idóneo para hacerle preguntas, así que desde hacía un buen rato estaba pensando cómo comenzar aquella conversación sin que sonara sospechoso.  
Por otra parte, Hermione se había negado a colaborar en dicho interrogatorio; sí, se moría por preguntarle también, pero creía que lo mejor era dejar que fuera Luna quien explicase lo que quisiera sobre su relación con Malfoy cuando fuera el momento adecuado para ella.

–Oye Luna, al final no nos lo contaste, ¿Qué hiciste con Malfoy cuando os marchasteis de Las Tres Escobas? –preguntó Ginny, tratando de formular aquella pregunta como si fuera una cosa sin importancia.

Luna levantó la vista de su pergamino y se encontró con las curiosas miradas de sus amigas –Hermione tratando de disimular más que Ginny–. Apoyó la pluma sobre el bote de tinta y aprovechó para estirar los brazos un poco.

–Oh, pues fuimos a Honeydukes y el muy cabezota insistió en invitarme a todos los dulces que quisiera –rió al recordar su pequeña ''discusión'' con Draco–, pero ya le dije que me vengaría por ello. Después fuimos al mirador donde se ve la Casa de los Gritos y estuvimos charlando e hinchándonos a dulces hasta que casi anocheció. Luego volvimos al castillo y estábamos tan empachados que casi nos fuimos a dormir directamente. –explicó ella con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

–¿Y ya está? ¿No pasó nada más? –inquirió Ginny casi indignada. Hermione le dio un pequeño puntapié en la espinilla tratando de advertirla para que no se pasase con las preguntas. Ginny se mordió el interior de la mejilla tratando de mitigar en silencio el dolor que le había causado Hermione, a quien ahora estaba fulminando con la mirada.

–Pues… –Luna trató de recordar si se dejaba algún detalle– ¡Oh, es verdad! –Ginny y Hermione se miraron alarmadas por un instante, y después miraron a Luna con expectación–. Antes de ir a dormir le regalé mi amuleto contra nargles. Muchos Slytherin le han estado haciendo burla esta semana por verle con el amuleto puesto, pero él no se lo ha quitado en ningún momento. Cada vez que alguien se reía de él, Draco me abrazaba y me daba las gracias, porque gracias a mí está protegido de los nargles. –dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y con la voz llena de ilusión, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando–.

Ginny y Hermione la miraron con la boca abierta. No sabían quién de los dos estaba más ciego ante los sentimientos del otro. Pero tenían claro que por mucho que quisieran intervenir, aquello era cosa de Draco y Luna.

–Eso es muy bonito, Luna. –comentó Hermione, y aunque estaba más que claro que ella no creía en todas las criaturas de las que hablaba Luna, le pareció que el gesto de Malfoy era algo realmente precioso como para no tenerlo en cuenta; e inconscientemente, deseaba que Ron la hubiera apoyado de esa manera cuando comenzó con su lucha con la P.E.D.D.O*. Luna le dedicó una radiante sonrisa en respuesta.

Pero Ginny necesitaba respuestas, y aquello que había explicado Luna la incitaba aún más a hacerle más preguntas sobre Draco.

–Y…¿No te parece que Draco es súper guapo? –preguntó Ginny, tratando de que Luna acabara confesando sus sentimientos. Hermione miraba a Ginny de manera alarmada, parecía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

–Mucho. A decir verdad, creo que es el chico más guapo de todo Hogwarts…y el chico más guapo que haya conocido en toda mi vida. –respondió Luna con inocencia, mordiéndose el labio y fijando la mirada en algún lugar lejano.

Ni Ginny ni Hermione esperaban aquella respuesta, y de haber sido posible, sus bocas se encontrarían en el suelo de lo mucho que estaban abriéndolas con sorpresa. Estaba claro que ni ella misma era consciente de sus sentimientos. Así que Ginny decidió que por el momento, no haría más preguntas. Aquella confesión había sido más de lo que esperaba escuchar esa tarde.

Las tres siguieron trabajando y charlando sobre lo mucho que querían que las vacaciones de navidad llegasen.

Faltaban un par de horas para que fuera la hora de la cena cuando Luna terminó su trabajo, recogió todo lo que tenía desparramado por la mesa y lo guardó en su mochila.

–Yo ya he terminado, nos vemos luego en el Gran Comedor. –se despidió Luna. Ginny y Hermione le dedicaron una sonrisa y siguieron con sus respectivos trabajos.

Luna salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a caminar dando pequeños saltitos.  
Ya en las escaleras cambiantes escuchó una estridente carcajada, y antes de poder reaccionar un gran chorro de agua le cayó encima, calándole completamente. Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con Peeves; el poltergeist de la escuela, sujetando un cubo, donde antes se encontraba el agua que ahora se encontraba sobre Luna y esparcida por todo su alrededor.

–¡Cómo le explique esto al Barón Sanguinario te vas a enterar! –exclamó molesta. En cuanto escuchó el nombre del Barón Sanguinario, Peeves se marchó corriendo, tirando al suelo a un par de alumnos de Gryffindor nada más dobló la esquina de uno de los pasillos del quinto piso.

Luna suspiró resignada, _al menos es solo agua_ , pensó. En ese momento se alegró de haber hechizado su mochila para que repeliera cualquier tipo de líquido, pues no era la primera vez que Peeves o alguien más la dejaba calada hasta los huesos con algún tipo de líquido.  
Se agarró al pasamano de la escalera y esperó a que volviera a moverse en la dirección de la siguiente escalera que se dirigiera hacia arriba.

Ya en frente del retrato de Newt dijo la contraseña y se metió en la sala común.

–Adiós señor Scamander. –se despidió Luna antes de que el retrato cerrase la entrada por completo.

Draco se encontraba en el sofá leyendo, al escuchar la llegada de Luna sonrió y dejó el libro sobre la mesita que había en frente de los sofás. Se levantó y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo, pero se paró en seco en cuanto vio el estado de Luna.

–¿¡Qué ha pasado?! –preguntó de manera alarmada.

–Oh, nada importante. Peeves y sus bromas. –respondió ella tratando de restarle peso al asunto.

–¡Pero estás empapada! Ve corriendo a darte una ducha caliente, no quiero que te resfríes. –dijo él con preocupación.

–Está bien. Gracias por preocuparte, Draco. –le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de ir directa hacia el baño.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse solo en la sala de estar de la sala común miró el reloj que había en una de las paredes, viendo que faltaba apenas una hora para la hora de la cena. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea.  
Salió corriendo de la sala común y se dirigió a un sitio que últimamente había tenido el placer de conocer bastante bien; las cocinas.

Ya dentro de las cocinas se encontró con una elfina llamada Trixy, quien resultó ser una muy buena amiga de Luna.

–Hola Trixy, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

–Claro, señor Malfoy, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? –preguntó ella, observando a Draco fijamente con sus enromes ojos de color miel.

–Verás, Luna ha sido víctima de la última broma de Peeves, y ha llegado completamente empapada. Y lo último que quiero es que se enferme bajando al Gran Comedor después de una ducha caliente, no creo que sean buenos tantos cambios de temperatura de golpe. En fin, lo que quería preguntarte, es si podrías hacer que nuestra cena apareciera en el comedor de nuestra sala común. Si es posible claro.

–¡Por supuesto señor! ¡Ay, mi pobrecita Luna! –Trixy casi se pone a llorar en ese instante– ¡Menos mal que ella tiene al señor Malfoy que la cuida tanto! –exclamó con emoción. Draco al escuchar aquello se sonrojó levemente sin poder evitar sonreír.

–Luna se merece que la traten así y mucho mejor. Es una persona tan buena y especial, merece todo lo bueno de este universo. –dijo Draco de manera cariñosa. Siempre que hablaba de Luna acababa usando aquel tono que cualquiera habría catalogado de ''ñoño'' y realmente, le importaba muy poco. Sabía que no podía hablar de Luna de otra manera que no fuera con la voz llena de cariño, al igual que todo lo que decía sobre ella.

–Tiene toda la razón, señor Malfoy –respondió Trixy, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas–. En cuanto sea la hora de la cena enviaré allí vuestra cena.

–Muchísimas gracias, Trixy. –le agradeció él con una enorme sonrisa.

Al salir de la cocina comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que Trixy le acababa de decir y sonrió; definitivamente, quería ser la persona que cuidase de Luna en todos los sentidos. Quería estar para ella siempre que fuera posible.

Corrió hacia la sala común y nada más entrar se encontró con Luna sentada en uno de los sofás ya con ropa seca, secándose el pelo con la toalla.

–¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ella con curiosidad.

–Es una sorpresa, lo verás en nada. –respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. Se moría por contárselo, pero estaba deseando ver la cara de emoción que pondría al ver cómo la cena aparecería en su mesa.

Se acercó hasta el sofá, y viendo como Luna ahora estaba teniendo problemas para desenredarse el pelo se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole una mano, preguntándole silenciosamente si necesitaba ayuda. Ella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le pasó el cepillo. Draco tomó con delicadeza un mechón tras otro, desenredando su larga y rubia cabellera; tratando de hacerlo todo con sumo cuidado y no darle ningún tirón. Una vez hubo acabado siguió peinándola un poco más, pues sabía cuánto le gustaba a Luna que le cepillasen el pelo. Y que solo Ginny se ofrecía a hacerlo muy de vez en cuando.

Dejó el cepillo sobre la mesita y Luna giró levemente la cabeza mirándole de reojo con un puchero. Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y abrazó por detrás a Luna, apoyando la barbilla contra su hombro. Luna giró más el rostro, tratando de captar la grisácea mirada de Draco.  
Por un instante se quedó paralizado sintiendo lo cerca que estaba su rostro del de Luna. _Si solo me inclinase un poco más hacia delante_ , pensó Draco.  
Desde su ''cita'' en Hogsmeade sus ganas por besarla se incrementaban más cada día. Sentía que quizá ese era el momento propicio, solo tenía que acercarse un poco más. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó en que Luna debía estar sintiéndolo contra su espalda.  
Cuando creyó que por fin había reunido el valor necesario para dar aquel paso, el repique del último timbre del día resonó por todo el castillo, anunciando que por fin era la hora de la cena; y aquella repentina valentía desapareció.

Suspiró contra su espalda, se separaron y cuando Luna se levantó fijó su vista hacia el pequeño comedor, que ahora miraba perpleja. Pasó su mirada de la mesa que ahora se encontraba llena de comida hacia Draco, que la contemplaba con una gran sonrisa.

–Sorpresa. –dijo él sin más, levantándose.

–¿Y esto? –preguntó ella totalmente emocionada.

–No quería que te resfriases bajando al Gran Comedor, así que le pedí a Trixy si podía traernos la cena hasta aquí. – respondió contagiándose de la gran sonrisa de Luna.

Luna en respuesta abrazó a Draco dejándole bien espachurrado contra ella y repitiendo ''gracias'' una y otra vez.

Se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas y comenzaron a servirse la comida en sus platos mientras charlaban tranquilamente. Ella explicando qué tal había ido con el trabajo que se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo, y él explicándole lo interesante que era el nuevo libro sobre alquimia que estaba leyendo.

Cuando ya estaban empachados fueron a lavarse los dientes y volvieron a la sala de estar, para así disfrutar de las últimas horas que quedaban hasta que el fuego dejase de calentar la estancia.

Antes de sentarse, Draco cogió del otro sofá una manta que se encontraba allí plegada. Se la puso por encima a Luna, y se sentó en el extremo del sofá, abriendo los brazos para que se acurrucara allí con él. Ella no tardó en acomodarse junto a Draco, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y tapándole a él también con la manta.

Cosas así se habían convertido en costumbre para ellos; como acurrucarse en el sofá y disfrutar de la cercanía del otro. Charlando sobre cómo les había ido el día o sobre cosas triviales.  
Draco llegados a este punto era muy consciente de sus sentimientos hacia Luna, pero no quería arriesgarse a estropear su amistad; sí, Luna parecía que se mostraba recíproca hacia sus sentimientos, pero también sabía lo inocente que ella era. Y hasta que ella no mostrara luz verde hacia sus sentimientos, no quería precipitarse en nada. Por el momento, se contentaba con momentos como ese con Luna.

Era casi medianoche, Draco le acariciaba el pelo a Luna sin darse cuenta de que ya llevaba unos minutos dormida.

–¿Luna? –preguntó en el momento en que sintió cómo Luna pasaba su brazo izquierdo sobre su cintura y le aferraba más contra su cuerpo.

 _Está dormida_ , pensó él al darse cuenta de que Luna no respondía. Apartó la manta con cuidado, dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá. Intentó incorporarse sin despertarla y la acomodó mejor sobre su regazo para poder cogerla en brazos mejor. Pasó el brazo bajo sus muslos y su espalda y la levantó; aferrándola con cuidado contra su cuerpo. Luna se despertó un poco, aunque prácticamente seguía en el mundo de los sueños, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Draco, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco donde se juntaba su cuello y hombro.

Fue hacia el pequeño pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones y el baño y entraron en la habitación de Luna. Le daba pena despertarla solo para que se pusiera el pijama, así que con mucho cuidado, y aprovechando que Luna estaba aferrada a su cuello con fuerza, sacó la mano de su espalda y se agachó para poder retirar la manta y la sábana de la cama. La tumbó con cuidado, sacándole las zapatillas –aunque sabía que ella solía dejárselas puestas porque es sonámbula. Pero por eso mismo Draco había empezado a dormir con la puerta abierta. Así podía darse cuenta si ella se levantaba en medio de la noche y poder cuidarla– Cuando fue a arroparla Luna entreabrió los ojos y con la mano atrapó la muñeca izquierda de Draco.

–No te vayas…quédate conmigo esta noche. –pidió ella. Draco la miro fijamente y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa; no podía negarle nada.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos y los pantalones. Se metió bajo las mantas y pasó el brazo derecho debajo de Luna, ella se apoyó contra su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

Draco acarició el pelo de Luna mientras se fijaba en su antebrazo izquierdo; las grandes heridas que se había hecho a principios de septiembre ahora eran unas cicatrices de color rosado. Pero no le molestaban para nada, al contrario, gracias a ellas ahora apenas se podía ver la marca tenebrosa.  
Sonrió para sí mismo al recordar aquella noche y cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces; ya no tenía pesadillas, si no sueños que protagonizaba Luna.  
Había conseguido volver a dormir del tirón desde aquella noche, y estaba seguro de que todo era gracias a Luna. Estaba deseoso de poder expresarle sus sentimientos.

Y ya que por el momento no podía hacerlo, se conformaría con los pequeños momentos de cercanía que Luna le brindaba.

Abrazó a Luna atrayéndola más hacía su cuerpo y depositando un beso sobre su frente. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se apoderase de su cuerpo.  
Lo que Draco no sabía, es que Luna no había vuelto a dormirse desde que le había pedido que se quedara. Había estado disfrutando de su cercanía y sus mimos. Pensando en lo mucho que le gustaba estar así con Draco y que la cuidase tan bien. En ese momento recordó lo que Ginny le había preguntado aquella misma tarde ''¿No te parece que Draco es súper guapo?'' Y sí, cada vez le parecía más guapo; preguntándose si aquello tenía algo que ver con lo mucho que se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Lo mucho que le gustaba verle sonreír; lo mucho que le gustaba cuando le abrazaba y le daba caricias llenas de cariño.

Llevó la mano derecha hasta el pecho de Draco y notó que bajo la camiseta se encontraba el amuleto contra nargles –que nunca se quitaba– y sonrió; pensó en que quizá no solo le gustaban esas acciones, sino que lo que más le gustaba, era Draco.

Cerró los ojos y se acomodó de nuevo, sintiendo el martilleante ritmo del corazón contra su pecho, mientras pensaba en sus sentimientos hacia Draco, y que quizá, ya llevasen en su corazón desde mucho antes de que ella pudiera ser consciente de ellos.

* * *

 _*P.E.D.D.O: Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros._

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! ¡Espero que este capítulo (aunque sea un poco más corto de lo normal) os haya gustado! Espero vuestra opinión, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.**

Con la llegada de diciembre todos los terrenos de Hogwarts quedaron cubiertos de una gran capa de nieve. Draco y Luna contemplaban el Lago Negro desde uno de los ventanales de la torre de Astronomía, viendo como algunos alumnos se aventuraban a patinar sobre la helada superficie. Cada vez que alguno se caía, Draco se tronchaba de risa.

–Pobrecito Calamar Gigante, voy a echarle de menos. –dijo Luna con un deje de tristeza.

–Al menos no estará solo, tiene a las Sirenas, los Tritones y los Grindylow para que le hagan compañía mientras el lago esté congelado. En cuanto se deshiele iremos a verle. –le aseguró tratando de animarla.

No era de extrañar que Luna fuera amiga de casi todas las criaturas de Hogwarts. Y el Calamar Gigante no iba a ser menos.

–¡Vale! –respondió ella con entusiasmo– Y tienes razón, al menos está en buena compañía.

El timbre que indicaba el final del descanso retumbó por todo el castillo.

–¿Qué nos toca ahora? –preguntó Luna sin apartar la vista del majestuoso paisaje.

–Dos horas de pociones y ya acabamos por hoy. –dijo Draco recogiendo la mochila que había dejado apoyada en el suelo y llevándosela al hombro de nuevo. Cogió la de Luna y se la pasó.

–Genial, espero que hoy podamos acabar el proyecto de Slughorn. –comentó ella mientras se colocaba bien la mochila.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia las mazmorras. Y aunque llegaron justos de tiempo los demás alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin todavía estaban esperando fuera del aula de pociones.

–¿Todavía no ha llegado el profesor Slughorn? –le preguntó Luna a Padma Patil.

–No, ha dejado una nota en la puerta de su despacho avisando de que llegaría un poco tarde. Anthony ha ido a buscar a Filch para que nos abra la puerta. Slughorn ha dicho que vayamos trabajando mientras no llegue. –explicó Padma. Luna asintió y se apoyó en la pared junto a Draco mientras esperaban.

Pocos minutos después Anthony Goldstein llegaba junto a Filch, el cual murmuraba algo entre dientes. Sacó un gran manojo de llaves buscando una por una hasta que dio con la del aula de pociones. Abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos entraron, colocándose en sus respectivos asientos.

Mientras Draco iba a por un caldero, Luna sacó de la mochila los ingredientes que necesitaban y el pergamino donde tenían redactado su proyecto semanal.

Estaban trabajando en calma cuando unos cuantos compañeros de Ravenclaw comenzaron a charlar alzando la voz más de la cuenta. Comentaban entusiasmadamente las ganas que tenían de que las vacaciones de navidad llegasen y lo bien que lo iban a pasar con sus familias y amigos.  
En ese momento finalmente Slughorn llegó, disculpándose por haber tenido que llegar más tarde, y toda la clase volvió a estar en semi silencio. Solo se escuchaban susurros de compañeros hablando entre ellos. Ya fuera sobre las esperadas vacaciones de navidad o sobre su proyecto.

El estado de ánimo de Draco había cambiado desde que habían escuchado la conversación de aquellos Ravenclaw. Para cualquiera hubiera sido un cambio imperceptible, ya que Draco siempre ha trabajado en silencio, y podrían haber confundido su expresión por simple concentración. Pero no para Luna. Llegados a este punto, era capaz de sentir el mínimo cambio en el estado de ánimo de Draco.  
La empatía entre los dos era casi telepática.

Sabía que no iba a servir de nada preguntarle en ese momento, pues Draco necesitaba su tiempo para procesar sus propias emociones. Era mejor hacerlo después de comer, ya en la intimidad de su sala común.

Media hora antes de que la clase de pociones terminase, ambos terminaron con su proyecto.

–¡Es fantástico! –exclamó Slughorn cuando se acercó hasta su mesa– Cada semana os superáis de manera asombrosa. –Luna sonrió con orgullo. Pero Draco casi ni se inmutó; normalmente al recibir un halago de Slughorn sonreiría con satisfacción. Pero hoy no ocurrió lo mismo. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Luna.

–Es todo gracias a Draco, él es el que tiene un don innato para las pociones, lo mío es todo imaginación. –respondió Luna tratando de animar un poco a Draco. Y aunque quizá no funcionó tanto como esperaba, él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Algo era algo, pensó ella.

–Razón no le falta, señorita Lovegood. El señor Malfoy siempre ha demostrado un talento asombroso en mi asignatura. Y por parte del profesor Snape, creo que opinaba lo mismo. –dijo él con seguridad.

Aquello no hizo que Draco se animase por completo, pero por la sonrisa que ahora se asomaba en su rostro era evidente que agradecía que reconocieran su esfuerzo.

–Muchas gracias profesor. –respondió él con sinceridad.

Mientras esperaban a que el timbre sonase, Draco aprovechó para seguir leyendo el último libro sobre alquimia que había cogido de la biblioteca. Luna le observaba con preocupación. Se puso a garabatear en un pergamino, tratando de distraerse.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y casi todo el mundo salió corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor. Draco recogió sus cosas con calma, y Luna podía sentir cómo se movía casi como si le faltara la energía. Luna guardó de nuevo todos los ingredientes que habían sobrado y enrolló los pergaminos que había dejado esparcidos por la mesa, guardándolos de nuevo en la mochila.

Salieron del aula de pociones y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Luna no quería forzar una conversación, así que simplemente se puso a explicarle a Draco anécdotas para hacerle reír, como la primera vez que vio un Grindylow en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y la mitad de la clase se puso a gritar histérica al ver a Luna en la orilla del Lago Negro, abrazando un Grindylow como si de un gatito se tratase…aunque claro, aquella clase no acabó tan bien como ella esperaba, no sin llevarse un mordisco por parte del Grindylow, una pequeña bronca de Hagrid y una repentina excursión a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey tuvo que curarle la herida que la criatura había dejado en su antebrazo. A Luna le gustaba decir que aquello fue un mordisco afectuoso, ya que la cicatriz que le quedó tenía forma de corazón.

Aquello finalmente hizo reír a Draco. Él sabía que Luna había notado su cambio de humor en clase, y que se estaba esforzando por hacerle sentir mejor sin forzarle a decir qué le pasaba. Agradecía que Luna se preocupara tanto por él, así que antes de entrar al Gran Comedor le dio un fuerte abrazo, tratando de transmitirle su agradecimiento. Luna lo comprendió al instante. Correspondió al abrazo estrechando a Draco lo más fuerte que pudo contra su cuerpo.

Nada más entrar fueron directos a sentarse a su habitual asiento en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Aunque Draco no comió mucho, Luna comió hasta empacharse.  
Al terminar se marcharon directamente a la sala común.

Luna fue a dejar la mochila en su habitación y se cambió, poniéndose un cómodo y calentito pijama. Draco fue a hacer lo mismo, volviendo a los pocos minutos a la sala de estar. Luna le siguió y ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, tapándose con la manta.

A Luna no le hizo falta preguntarle nada a Draco, ya que él solo comenzó a hablar sobre lo que le llevaba rondando en la cabeza desde hacía unas horas.

–¿Sabes? Antes me encantaba que llegasen las vacaciones de navidad. Me encantaba poder volver a casa y tener todo lo que quisiera. Poder estar con mi familia. Me encantaba estar en mi casa. Pero no desde que cumplí los dieciséis. Ya sabes a qué me refiero –Luna asintió. Tomando la mano de Draco y dándole suaves caricias para reconfortarle; animándole a continuar hablando–. Desde entonces, no siento mi casa como mi hogar, como un lugar seguro. Siento que sigo caminando sobre la sangre de todos aquellos que murieron en el mismo suelo donde yo crecí, donde yo jugaba de pequeño; siento que vivo entre las almas atormentadas de todos aquellos que murieron por culpa de mi familia…por mi culpa. Porque no tenía más remedio que mirar cómo morían cuando suplicaban por su vida. Y sé que eran ellos o mi familia y yo. Pero eso me sigue atormentando, y sé que seguirá haciéndolo mientras viva allí. –hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Luna, sintiendo que aquel gesto era lo único que le daba valor para seguir hablando sin derrumbarse– Nunca había pensado en Hogwarts como un hogar. Nunca lo había sentido como tal. Y mucho menos antes de la guerra. No hasta ahora, aunque creo que eres tú quien hace que lo sienta así. –explicó con sinceridad, haciendo sonreír y sonrojar a Luna– Quiero ver a mi madre…pero no quiero volver a casa, la sola idea me aterra. No quiero volver a tener pesadillas cada vez que cierre los ojos y a pasar el resto del día con ataques de pánico. No quiero volver a pasar por ese infierno…

Ni con la tranquilizadora presencia de Luna consiguió no derrumbarse. Aunque era cierto que desde septiembre había conseguido estar mucho mejor, aquello seguía atormentándole. Luna sabía que las palabras no apaciguarían su dolor, así que hizo que Draco recostara la cabeza contra su regazo y dejó que llorase todo lo que necesitara mientras trataba de reconfortarle acariciándole el pelo.

Al final Draco terminó durmiéndose en aquella posición. Mientras tanto, Luna pensó en cómo ayudarle. Sabía que la primera opción de Draco iba a ser quedarse en el castillo durante las vacaciones, pero no quería dejarle solo durante tantas semanas. Y entonces, se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Draco y corrió a su habitación a por pluma y pergamino.

Sabía que si primero le comentaba su idea a Draco se iba a negar en rotundo, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se puso a escribirle una carta a su padre.

'' _Hola papá._

 _Quería consultarte algo. Verás, Draco lo está pasando realmente mal en su casa, no puedo darte detalles, ya que es algo personal. Pero la cuestión es que seguramente se va a quedar a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en Hogwarts…y no tiene a nadie más aparte de mí. No quiero que lo pase mal aquí solo. Bueno, ya sabes lo importante que es para mí después de todo lo que te explico siempre en mis cartas. Es por eso que quería saber si podría venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros._

 _No quería decirle nada hasta saber seguro tu opinión. Espero que puedas responderme lo antes posible._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Luna.''_

Plegó con sumo cuidado el pergamino y le ató con cuidado un cordel, asegurándose de que la carta quedase bien sujeta.

No se molestó en cambiarse, solo se puso unos zapatos y una chaqueta que la abrigase bien. Asegurándose de que Draco seguía durmiendo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a la torre oeste donde se encontraba la Lechucería.  
Subió los escalones con cuidado de no resbalar y en cuanto llegó hasta la parte más alta de la torre, las pocas lechuzas que estaban despiertas la miraron con curiosidad. Se acercó hasta una de las lechuzas que la escuela tenía a disposición de los alumnos que no tuvieran una, y ató con mucho cuidado a una de sus patas el cordel que tenía bien protegida la carta. Antes de dejar que emprendiera el vuelo cogió de la cesta de comida una chuchería para lechuzas –recordaba haber visto en una ocasión a Ron dándole una a Pigwidgeon…y Pig atragantándose con ella–, y se la dio a la lechuza que posteriormente arrimó su cabeza a la mano de Luna para dejarse acariciar, cosa que ella hizo encantada, y finalmente desplegó las alas.

Se quedó observando cómo la lechuza emprendía el vuelo hasta perderse en el horizonte. Sabía que había tomado una buena decisión.

Volvió a la sala común, encontrándose con Draco aún durmiendo. Le arropó bien con la manta y fue a la habitación para descalzarse y quitarse la chaqueta.

* * *

La respuesta de Xenophilius no tardó en llegar; fue dos días después de que Luna enviase su carta. A la hora del almuerzo cuando todas las lechuzas entraron al gran Comedor para entregar el correo, Luna avistó volando en su dirección a la lechuza que había enviado a su padre. Dejó caer la carta sobre su regazo y dando una pequeña vuelta aterrizó delante de ella, volviendo a arrimar la cabeza a su mano. Parecía que le había cogido cariño, pero era difícil que algún animal o criatura no le acabara teniendo cariño a Luna. Después de acariciarle un poco, le acercó su copa con zumo de calabaza para que bebiera un poco.

Draco miró la escena con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

–Es de papá. –explicó ella sin más. Aquello bastó para saciar la curiosidad de Draco, pues no era algo inusual, los Lovegood se carteaban una vez a la semana como mínimo.

Luna se guardó la carta en el bolsillo de la túnica para leer la respuesta con calma más tarde. Además de que antes de explicarle nada a Draco quería saber la respuesta de su padre; y sabía que si la leía en ese momento quizá Draco cotillearía por encima, y no quería que leyera algo como ''Un Malfoy no entrará en mi casa.'' Aunque estaba segura de que su padre jamás diría algo así, no quería arriesgarse a que ambos se llevasen una decepción.

Siguió acariciando a la lechuza que parecía no querer irse de su lado por el momento hasta que sonó el timbre y todo el mundo tuvo que ir para clase.

Después de comer, y ya que Draco había tenido que ir un momento a la biblioteca, aprovechó para leer la respuesta de su padre.  
Sacó la carta del bolsillo, quitándole el cordel y desplegando el pergamino.

'' _Querida Luna;_

 _Siento mucho por lo que tiene que estar pasando Draco, no puedo imaginar cómo debe de ser su vida en casa después de todo lo que tuvo que ocurrir allí.  
Pero me alegro de que al menos en Hogwarts pueda tenerte a su lado. Podrías iluminar la vida de cualquier persona con tu presencia, cariño._

 _Por todo lo que me has ido explicando se ve que Draco es un buen chico, y no se merece tener que pasar por eso solo. Dile que es bienvenido a nuestra casa por vacaciones y siempre que quiera. Aquí hay espacio de sobra para uno más._

 _Por el momento, os estaré esperando a los dos en la estación._

 _Con amor,_

 _Papá.''_

Nada más leer la carta, Luna comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, con una sonrisa que expresaba bastante bien lo que sentía. Desde el momento en que escribió la carta sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Estaba deseando que Draco regresase de la biblioteca para darle la noticia.

Mientras él no regresaba aprovechó para darse una ducha y ponerse su calentito pijama.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Draco en la mesa redactando algo en un pergamino. El subidón de energía por la emoción volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

–¡DRACO! ¡DRACO! –gritó su nombre de manera entusiasmada mientras corría hasta su lado haciéndole sobresaltar.

–¿¡Qué?! ¿Ha pasado algo? –preguntó alarmado, con la voz llena de preocupación.

–¡SÍ! ¡Que tengo que explicarte una cosa! –respondió con una gran sonrisa y Draco inmediatamente se relajó al sentir que por lo menos se trataba de algo bueno. Luna se sentó en una silla a su lado y procedió a darle la noticia– Como recordarás, esta mañana me ha llegado una carta de mi padre. –Draco asintió– Bien, hace unos días, cuando me explicaste que no querías volver a casa…se me ocurrió que quizá te apetecería pasar las navidades con mi padre y conmigo, antes que quedarte aquí solo, porque sabía que esa iba a ser tu primera opción. Así que le escribí a mi padre para preguntarle si podías venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, y él está encantado con que vengas. No te enfades porque no te haya dicho nada antes…

Draco miró a Luna con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Abrió la boca tratando de formular una respuesta coherente, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

–No. –dijo escuetamente, con la voz llena de pánico.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Al sentir su tono de voz arrimó más la silla a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas propias.

–Lo siento, Luna. Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mí…pero no puedo. No puedo ir a tu casa. –respondió dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

Luna sabía qué era lo que estaba rondándole por la cabeza. No quería ir por todo lo que Voldemort y los Mortífagos le hicieron a su padre y a ella. Porque seguía atormentándole la idea de que por su culpa perdieron su hogar. Aunque no fuera su culpa, era difícil hacerle creer lo contrario. Pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, el no ya lo tenía.

–Draco, escúchame atentamente. Si mi padre ha dicho que está encantado con que vengas conmigo a casa, es porque es verdad. ¿Qué ganaría él con mentirme? Sabes que es un defensor de la verdad, ¿Por qué tendría que ser diferente esta vez? –inquirió ella. Draco en respuesta se encogió de hombros, tratando de soportar el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta– Te lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta; tú no has tenido la culpa de nada de lo que pasó. Papá quiere que vengas…y yo también. No quiero estar tantos días lejos de ti. –explicó con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Aquello último hizo que el corazón de Draco latiera furiosamente contra su pecho. Él tampoco quería estar lejos de Luna durante semanas. Sabía que no lo podría soportar.

–Tengo miedo de que ya estando allí tu padre cambie de opinión y me eche de casa. –terminó confesando.

–Te aseguro que eso no pasará. Y en el hipotético caso de que eso ocurra, yo me voy contigo. –espetó ella de manera decidida, Draco le dedicó una tímida sonrisa– Además, cerca de mi casa está la de los Weasley, seguro que la señora Weasley estaría encantada de acogernos. –Draco rió ante aquel comentario.

–¿Te imaginas? Un Malfoy en casa de los Weasley, sería algo inverosímil. –dijo riendo y contagiándole la risa a Luna.

–Bueno, ¿Y quién se hubiera imaginado hace unos años que tú y yo seríamos inseparables? Nunca digas nunca. –Draco le dedicó una mirada llena de cariño.

–En eso tienes razón. –respondió él. Suspiró hasta que sintió que no quedaba ni gota de aire en sus pulmones y se pasó la mano por el pelo– Está bien, Lovegood. Iré a pasar las navidades contigo.

El rostro de Luna se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, y Draco pensó que nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera tan feliz. Y entonces supo que si le hubiera dicho definitivamente que se quedaría en Hogwarts a pasar las vacaciones, se hubiera arrepentido toda la vida.

–¡BIEEEEN! –gritó ella con emoción. Se lanzó al cuello de Draco para achucharle con fuerza– Van a ser las mejores vacaciones de mi vida.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó riendo, apoyando su barbilla contra el hombro de Luna y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

–Porque vas a estar conmigo. –respondió con naturalidad.

–Pero Luna, si estamos juntos siempre, no va a ser diferente a cuando estamos en Hogwarts.

–Sí que lo va a ser, siento que van a ser unos días muy especiales. Bueno, siempre haces que mis días sean especiales. Pero me refiero a que…tengo un extraño presentimiento de que algo bueno y aún más especial va a pasar. –explicó ella con su voz soñadora.

Y Draco no dudó ni un instante en sus palabras. Estaba seguro de que algo increíblemente bueno iba a pasar.

* * *

 **Y Luna tiene toda la razón, porque el siguiente capítulo, va a ser EL capítulo. Preparaos para un bombardeo de feels.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, siempre hacéis que tenga muchísimas más ganas de esforzarme con cada capítulo nuevo! Espero vuestra opinión y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

 **Primero que todo, pediros una gran disculpa por haber tardado TANTO en actualizar. Pasé un episodio de depresión bastante fuerte durante el verano y después comencé las clases, las cuales me dejan con un escaso tiempo libre.**

 **Éste capítulo era muy importante para mí, y me lo he tomado con calma hasta quedar satisfecha con el resultado, así que espero que después de leerlo creáis que la espera ha valido la pena.**

 **Gracias por haber sido tan pacientes.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

La noche antes de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad Draco estaba nervioso a más no poder, y a consecuencia de ello, le era imposible dormirse.  
Ya desesperado por estar dando tantas vueltas en la cama se destapó y fue enfurruñado al salón donde se quedó leyendo un buen rato. Pero aquello hizo que su nerviosismo fuera a peor, ya que no podía concentrarse en la lectura, su atención estaba puesta en el reloj de cuco; eran solo las 3am, y aún faltaban muchas horas hasta su partida por la mañana. Dejó caer de mala manera el libro sobre la mesa, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al hacer un fuerte ruido en el momento en que el libro chocó secamente contra la superficie de la mesa. Pocos segundos después la puerta de la habitación de Luna se abrió, saliendo ella aún adormilada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó mientras se frotaba un ojo con la palma de la mano y se acercaba al sofá en el que estaba sentado Draco. Él suspiró pesadamente, sintiéndose culpable por haberla despertado.

–No ha sido nada, Luna, perdona. He tirado el libro contra la mesa y he hecho demasiado ruido. Siento haberte despertado. –se pasó las manos por el pelo suspirando exasperado.

–Eh, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sentándose a su lado– ¿Es por lo de mañana? Ya te he dicho mil veces que papá está encantado con que vengas, pero pienso repetírtelo mil veces más si hace falta para que te entre en la cabeza.

Si Draco tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, aquello no era lo que más nervioso le ponía; había estado preparando una sorpresa para Luna desde el día después que le convenció para pasar las vacaciones con ella y su padre. Y sabía que aquello marcaría un antes y un después en su relación, ¿cómo no iba a estar nervioso?

Pero sí, después de todo lo que pasó, tener que pasar semanas junto a Xenophilius también le ponía nervioso. Aunque ya se había hecho a la idea, así que aquello no era lo que más le asustaba ahora mismo.

Solo esperaba obtener el perdón sincero de Xenophilius. Por mucho que creyera que no lo mereciera.

–No te preocupes, Luna, solo estoy nervioso y no podía pegar ojo. Tengo ganas de ir ya a tu casa, pero es eso, son solo los nervios. –respondió él dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Quieres que me quede despierta contigo? –preguntó con preocupación.

–No, ve a dormir, seguiré leyendo un rato.

–Como quieras, si necesitas cualquier cosa despiértame.

–Claro. Muchas gracias.

Antes de levantarse del sofá, Luna le dio un pequeño abrazo a Draco y finalmente volvió a su habitación.

Draco reemprendió su lectura hasta que su mente volvió a obsesionarse con el tic–tac del reloj y se dio cuenta de que aquella noche no conseguiría leer nada más.  
Miró de nuevo el reloj que ahora marcaba las 4:30am y decidió darle otra oportunidad a su cama; aunque su cuerpo le decía que no dormiría, no quiso hacerle caso.

Cerró el libro y se levantó del sofá. Antes de entrar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que Luna había dejado la puerta abierta, cosa que no solía hacer nunca, y Draco entendió que lo hizo para poder estar más atenta a si le volvía a ocurrir algo.  
Aquellos pequeños actos hacían que Draco tuviera más claro que nunca lo que sentía por ella; se moría por gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero por una vez, tendría que tener algo de paciencia para que todo saliera bien.

Entró a la habitación de Luna, se acercó hasta su cama y cuando se aseguró de que llevaba sus zapatillas puestas por si tenía una noche de sonambulismo, la arropó bien para que no pasase frío.  
Le dio un beso en la frente y antes de marcharse dejó la puerta semi abierta.

Ya de nuevo en su habitación y sintiendo que cada vez estaba más nervioso, prefirió deshacer y volver a hacer su baúl para asegurarse de que no se dejaba nada.

* * *

Tal como había predicho, aquella noche Draco no pudo pegar ojo, y por consecuencia, cuando llegó el momento de ir hacia la estación de tren de Hogsmeade sentía cómo sus párpados luchaban por mantenerse abiertos.

–Aprovecha el viaje para dormir –sugirió Luna.

–Creo que voy a dormirme quiera o no, en el momento en que me siente me voy a quedar dormido de golpe –dijo él riendo–. ¿Tenemos que ir en el vagón de prefectos esta vez?

–No, a no ser que un prefecto necesite nuestra ayuda. Pero no te preocupes, tú aprovecha para descansar, si pasa algo ya me encargo yo de todo.

–Muchas gracias.

Y otra vez, tal como predijo, nada más sentarse en su asiento y apoyar la cabeza contra la ventana tardó pocos minutos en dormirse.

Un pequeño ''¡Boom!'' le despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Luna, Ginny, Neville, Harry y Ron jugando a naipes explosivos. Sonrió al ver que Luna tenía la nariz sucia, seguramente debido a la explosión ocurrida escasos segundos atrás. Estiró el brazo para poder limpiarle y ella arrugó la nariz pero se dejó hacer. Ginny al contemplar la escena les miró con una expresión suspicaz pero sin decir nada.

–¿Quién va ganando? –preguntó Draco intentando desperezarse un poco.

–Ginny –respondieron todos al unísono. Ginny sonrió con suficiencia. Ya les había ganado unas cinco veces.

Mientras sacaban una baraja nueva –pues ésta ya estaba medio destrozada después de tantas partidas– la bruja del carrito abrió la puerta de su compartimento.

–¿Queréis algo del carrito chicos? –preguntó en un tono cariñoso. Todos menos Draco y Luna se levantaron corriendo para comprar dulces.

–¿Puedo invitarte a algo? –le preguntó Luna a Draco haciéndole ojitos; sabía que esa era la única manera de convencerle para poder comprarle algo.

–Está bien. Pero solo un paquete de varitas de regaliz, nada más. –respondió él con una sonrisa.

Luna se levantó corriendo del asiento y fue con los demás al carrito. Al volver lo hizo con dos empanadas de calabaza, un paquete de grajeas de todos los sabores y las varitas de regaliz para Draco.

–Aquí tienes –dijo tendiéndole las varitas de regaliz a Draco.

–Muchas gracias –respondió él. Y como acto reflejo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Luna. El corazón por poco no se le sale del pecho al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer como si nada, pero al ver que Luna solo sonreía y se ponía a comer una empanda de calabaza no le dio más importancia.

Lo peor fue cuando vio cómo Ginny les miraba con los ojos cómicamente abiertos y pareciendo que estaba aguantando la respiración. Se levantó del asiento de un respingo y salió del compartimento gritando ''¡HERMIONE!''. Luna rió inocentemente de aquello, pero Draco estaba cien por cien convencido de que estaba corriendo a explicarle lo que acababa de pasar.

Esta vez Luna se sentó junto a Draco, comiéndose una de las empanadas de calabaza y suspirando satisfecha mientras observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana.

Pocos minutos después Ginny y Hermione entraron al compartimento y se sentaron frente a Draco y Luna.

–Ron, te toca hacer la guardia por los pasillos –le informó Hermione, y él resignado dejó de comer grajeas de todos los sabores y salió del compartimento.

–Oh, es verdad que se me olvidaba. ¿Has dormido suficiente? Solo han pasado tres horas desde que partimos de la estación de Hogsmeade. Pero no creo que hayas descansado suficiente –Le comentó Luna con preocupación, Draco sonrió sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho, algo que ocurría cada vez que Luna se preocupaba por él. Aunque más bien…ocurría siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

–Aún tengo algo de sueño, pero me siento un poco mejor.

–¿Seguro que no quieres dormir un poco más?

–Bueno, pero solo un rato –dicho esto, Luna no tardó nada en hacer que se tumbase en el asiento y acomodase la cabeza en su regazo. Ginny y Hermione miraban esta escena con la boca abierta. Luna no entendía por qué reaccionaron así, pero no le dio más importancia. Sacó de su mochila –que había dejado apoyada bajo el asiento– el último número de El Quisquilloso y cuando vio que Draco estaba cómodo procedió a leer la revista.

–Draco…Draco despierta, ya falta poco para llegar a King's Cross –dijo Luna tratando de despertarle. Draco finalmente abrió perezosamente los ojos incorporándose en el asiento. La fatiga que sentía por todo el cuerpo le dejó claro que había dormido demasiadas horas en una mala posición. Pero habiendo podido dormir en el regazo de Luna hacía que mereciese la pena.

Se incorporó apoyando la espalda contra el asiento y estirando los brazos, tratando de que su cuerpo dejase de sentirse tan agarrotado.

Cuando finalmente empezó a sentirse mejor, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se relajó contemplando el paisaje londinense que se abría paso ante el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Luna se quedó mirando las manos de Draco hasta que se dio cuenta de que allí faltaba algo.

–Oye…¿Cómo es que no llevas tu anillo? No sueles quitártelo… –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

–El otro día se me cayó al suelo y se rayó. Se lo he enviado a mi madre para ver si se puede arreglar, no me gustaría que se estropease más –respondió él tratando que aquello no sonase como una excusa barata.

–Oh, vale –dijo Luna sin más. Draco suspiró aliviado.

Poco a poco el Expreso fue ralentizando su marcha, indicando que estaban próximos a la estación de King's Cross. Todo el mundo empezó a levantarse bajando de las bandejas su equipaje, ansiosos por bajar del Expreso y ver por fin a sus familias.

Luna ya se había echado al hombro su mochila, emocionada por ver a su padre. Draco por otra parte, pensaba una y otra vez cómo saludar a Xenophilius, si de verdad le había perdonado como Luna decía.  
No dudaba en su palabra, eso por supuesto, pero se le hacía difícil creer que realmente merecía su perdón. No le culparía si en el fondo, le guardase rencor por lo que pasaron él y Luna.

Aun así, tenía muchas ganas de pasar las siguientes semanas junto a ella y su padre, pudiendo conocer a su familia un poco mejor.

En el momento en que el Expreso frenó finalmente, Draco sintió cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle cada vez más deprisa; cómo su cuerpo se paralizaba de repente. ¿De qué estaba tan asustado? Ni él mismo lo sabía con certeza. Ya no le importaba lo que la gente dijera de él. Le daba igual que le vieran marcharse con los Lovegood. Llevaba meses dándole igual lo que dijeran de Luna y él. Pero, ¿Tanto miedo le daba lo que Xenophilius pudiera pensar de él? Hacía unas horas parecía que la idea no le asustaba lo más mínimo. Quizá lo que verdaderamente le asustaba, era que ahora realmente iba a enfrentarse a la realidad. Que en unos minutos, estaría cara a cara junto a Xenophilius, y será entonces cuando sepa de verdad si durante todo este tiempo, le ha estado odiando o no.

Al sentir cómo alguien le tomaba por el rostro se sobresaltó, pero al volver a ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y ver que quien lo había hecho era Luna, se relajó automáticamente.

–Draco, escúchame –pidió ella. Cuando finalmente obtuvo toda su atención, prosiguió–. Papá se muere por conocerte, no pienses que te odia o te guarda algún tipo de rencor, ¿De acuerdo? –dijo Luna tratando de que Draco dejara de pensar tan negativamente. No le hacía falta ser telépata para saber que aquella reacción había sido por el hecho de que él y su padre estaban a punto de conocerse.

Draco asintió y rodeó a Luna con sus brazos, estrujándola como si así todos sus miedos e inseguridades pudieran desaparecer. Y en el momento en que Luna le devolvió el abrazo, realmente desaparecieron.

Luna se despidió de todos sus amigos, y para sorpresa de Draco, todos hicieron lo mismo con él e incluso le desearon unas buenas vacaciones. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, le tratasen con tanta amabilidad.

Pero quizá tenía que tener más presentes las palabras de Luna, y pensar en que el pasado está donde debe de estar.

Y no se arrepentía, al contrario, si se tenía que arrepentir de algo, es de haberles tratado tan mal y haber sido un completo engreído durante tantos años. Y si realmente merecía una segunda oportunidad en la vida, pensaba enmendar todo el daño que le hizo a todo el mundo.

Quizá si el primer día de clase no hubiera hablado con Luna, ahora mismo no estaría pensando así, quizá seguiría pensando que su lugar se encontraba en Azkaban. Pero ahora sin duda alguna, sabía que su lugar se encontraba junto a Luna.

Todo el mundo comenzó a bajarse del Expreso, tratando de hacerlo de manera ordenada pero fallando un poco en el intento debido a la emoción. Luna tomó a Draco de la mano y no le soltó ni un solo instante mientras atravesaban los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida en uno de los vagones.

Ya en el andén, esperaron hasta que pudieron coger su baúl y finalmente buscaron con la mirada a Xenophilius, al encontrarle, él les estaba saludando con la mano junto a una gran sonrisa. Luna soltó a Draco y corrió hasta su lado sin mirar atrás, Draco sonrió al verla tan feliz. Puso ambos baúles sobre un carrito que estaba abandonado en medio del andén y fue junto a ellos. Luna estaba abrazando a su padre con fuerza, diciendo cuánto le había echado de menos. Por su parte, Xenophilius estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo, solo que cuando escuchó como Draco se acercaba hasta ellos, levantó la vista y le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Draco sin saber muy bien cómo, le devolvió el gesto.

Xenophilius soltó a Luna y fue a abrazar a Draco. Aquello le desconcertó un poco, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero al ver la mirada ilusionada de Luna, correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo cómo un poco del peso que llevaba sobre los hombros desde hacía años desaparecía, dejándole respirar por un instante.

A veces no entendía por qué le costaba tanto creer en las segundas oportunidades.

Al llegar a casa de los Lovegood, Draco miró a su alrededor sonriendo al darse cuenta de que todo era tan ''Luna'', desde las ciruelas dirigibles hasta la reconstruida casa circular. Era todo peculiar; diferente. Pero eso era lo que a Draco más le gustaba de Luna y su familia, que eran diferentes de una manera única.

Quizá años atrás, cuando era aquel niño tan repelente y arrogante, jamás lo habría reconocido, lo habría negado una y otra vez. Pero ahora se repetía sin parar lo admirable que era ser diferente y que no te importe ni un poco lo que los demás digan de ti.

A él le habría gustado ser así; le habría gustado que su familia le enseñase que la opinión de los demás no importaba, que lo que de verdad importa es sentirte feliz siendo quien realmente eres. Y Draco ciertamente, nunca se había sentido feliz siendo quien era; porque nunca hasta después de la guerra pudo ser quien realmente es.

Al entrar la casa estaba un poco desordenada, con números de El Quisquilloso por aquí y por allá, al igual que montones de pergaminos con lo que parecían ser anotaciones para los siguientes números. O quien sabe, quizá eran simplemente divagaciones de Xenophilius.

Pero por lo demás, aún con todo el desorden, seguía siendo una casa acogedora. Seguía siendo un hogar. Un lugar cálido en el que te sientes cómodo y seguro; un lugar del cual no quieres huir.

Draco se sentía abrumado, pensando en ese instante más que nunca lo agradecido que estaba de que Luna le hubiera convencido de venir. Porque sabía que de haber ido a la mansión Malfoy, lo más seguro, a pesar de la compañía de su madre, es que hubiera acabado huyendo de allí.

¿A dónde? Ni él lo sabía. Pero muy en el fondo sentía que si tuviera que huir a algún lugar, sería allá donde Luna estuviera.

Al mirar lo nuevo que parecía todo la culpabilidad volvió a calarle hondo; _durante un tiempo lo perdieron todo…por mi culpa._ Pensó él lamentándose de nuevo por todo lo que los Lovegood tuvieron que pasar.

Como si Luna hubiera leído su mente se acercó a su lado.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Luna, con una vocecilla cantarina. Al verla tan feliz, como si tratara de decirle con la mirada _nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya_ , consiguió relajarse y dejar de lado todos aquellos pensamientos que le perseguían sin descanso. Permitiéndose por fin sonreír.

–Nunca había visto una casa circular. Es rara, pero me gusta. –respondió él de manera sincera.

Luna no dijo nada más, le miró con los ojos abiertos, brillando de una manera que pocas veces había visto en ellos, y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Cuando acabó de curiosear la planta baja Luna tomó su mano y le llevó hasta la planta superior donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones.

–Papá ha preparado esta habitación para ti, normalmente es mi estudio –comentó ella al entrar en una de las tres habitaciones de la planta superior. Junto a la ventana había un escritorio lleno de material; pinceles, pintura, lienzos y lo que parecían ser dibujos a medio terminar. En las estanterías había montones de libros, y Draco daba por seguro que la mitad de ellos serían sobre criaturas fantásticas. Al final de la habitación había ya preparada una cama para él.

Al pensar en que su padre había ordenado la habitación, estuvo muy tentado en preguntar que por qué no tenían la ayuda de un elfo doméstico, pero después de meses conociendo a Luna, la respuesta era más que obvia, y no necesitaba preguntarlo para saber que tanto ella como su padre jamás apoyarían la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos.

–Se nota que es tu estudio, tiene algo muy tú –comentó Draco consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a Luna.

Luna estaba entusiasmada con tener a Draco en casa. A parte de Ginny, –ya que más abajo de la colina se encontraba La Madriguera– no solía recibir a menudo visitas de sus amigos, por eso estaba tan agradecida de que Draco hubiera aceptado venir a pasar las fiestas con ella y su padre.

Cuando Luna le enseñó su habitación, Draco no podía parar de sonreír. Siempre se había imaginado que la habitación de Luna sería un caos ordenado, –como ella solía llamar a su desorden– pero todo estaba donde parecía que debía estar. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros con dibujos de criaturas fantásticas. Draco estaba seguro que su antiguo yo estaría convencido de que todo aquello era pura fantasía, pero viéndolas ahora, estaba un poco más seguro de que todas aquellas criaturas eran reales, como si quien las hubiera dibujado, lo hubiera hecho contemplándolas directamente.

–¿Te gustan? –preguntó Luna, esta vez con una vocecilla tímida.

–La verdad es que sí, parecen fotografías –respondió él con admiración. Al escuchar la respuesta, Luna sonrió complacida.

–Los hizo mamá...no solo era una bruja extraordinaria, también era toda una artista.

Aquel ''era'' hizo que a Draco le doliera el corazón por un instante, dudoso de si era apropiado preguntar al respecto. Sabía que Luna no se lo tomaría a malas, así que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

–...¿Era? –preguntó Draco con algo de inseguridad.

–Oh claro, nunca te lo he explicado...como te he dicho, era una bruja extraordinaria, pero le gustaba mucho experimentar, un día uno de sus hechizos no salió bien. Tenía nueve años cuando la vi morir.

Luna explicaba la muerte de su madre como si de un recuerdo más se tratase. Draco pensaba en que si aquello le hubiera pasado a su madre y hubiera tenido que contemplarlo, el dolor le hubiera desgarrado por completo el corazón. Y aunque a Luna aquello todavía le seguía doliendo, le consolaba el hecho que a pesar de todo, su padre seguía a su lado.

–Lo siento mucho... –fue lo único que Draco consiguió decir.

–No lo sientas, no fue culpa tuya. Y aunque la echo muchísimo de menos, ella nunca se irá del todo, su recuerdo sigue aquí –dijo señalando a los cuadros– y aquí –dijo esta vez apoyando la diestra sobre su corazón– mientras nunca la olvidemos, jamás se irá de nuestro lado.

No sabía qué responder a eso, así que rodeó a Luna en un cálido abrazo. A Draco le abrumaba lo fuerte que Luna era siempre. Luna inmediatamente correspondió al abrazo, sin duda los abrazos de Draco eran sus favoritos.

–¡Luna!, ¡Draco!, cuando podáis bajad, tengo algo que comentaros –exclamó Xenophilius desde la planta de abajo para que Draco y Luna pudieran escucharle.

Ambos se separaron, dedicándose una pequeña y tímida sonrisa para finalmente bajar a la planta de abajo.

–¿Qué querías papá? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

–El señor Scamander nos ha invitado a pasar la víspera de navidad en su casa de Brighton, ¿Os apetece venir? –preguntó animadamente.

Luna estaba muy tentada a decirle que prefería quedarse en casa con Draco, ya que las últimas navidades que pasaron con los Scamander, Rolf no paró de incomodarla tirándole los tejos, pero al pensar en que esta vez tendría a Draco a su lado, quizá esta vez Rolf no se atrevería a hacerlo.

–¡Claro! ¿A ti te apetece, Draco? –le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Draco sabía que jamás podría decirle que no a Luna, y menos cuando sonreía de aquella manera tan radiante.

–Por mí perfecto, seguro que lo pasamos genial –respondió él, recibiendo un efusivo abrazo por parte de Luna que correspondió al instante.

Mientras ambos se abrazaban, Draco nunca pensó que al dar con la mirada de Xenophilius se encontraría con una pequeña sonrisa y una cálida mirada contemplando la escena.

¿A caso Xenophilius intuía lo que ambos sentían por el otro? Era probable, pero Draco no quiso darle más vueltas.

Durante la cena comentaban animados las nuevas investigaciones que Xenophilius había hecho para el Quisquilloso, Luna proponiendo nuevos artículos que había ido redactando a lo largo de los meses y a raíz sus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Draco iba haciendo preguntas sobre dichas criaturas, y tanto Luna como Xenophilius respondían encantados hasta acabar desvariando.

Poco a poco Draco se iba relajando más, aunque aún se sentía algo nervioso si se tenía que quedar a solas con Xenophilius, ya no se sentía al borde de un ataque de pánico como le pasaba antes de comenzar las vacaciones de navidad. Cada vez se sentía más y más agradecido de que Luna le hubiera convencido de venir. Sabía que –a excepción de su madre– jamás podría sentirse así de cómodo y aceptado en la mansión Malfoy. Aunque su padre había ''recapacitado'' sobre las decisiones que tomó a lo largo de su vida, y ya no era tan radical en algunos aspectos, estaba completamente seguro de que si toda esta situación hubiera sido al revés, y fuera Luna quien pasara las navidades en su casa, Lucius juzgaría a Luna; juzgaría su amistad; y peor que todo eso, juzgaría el hecho de que Draco se haya enamorado de ella.

Y Draco no estaba dispuesto a que Luna tuviera que pasar por eso.

* * *

 _24 de Diciembre_

–¿Lo tenéis todo? –preguntó Xenophilius en cuanto Draco y Luna bajaron las escaleras.

Ambos revisaron sus mochilas una vez más para ver si se habían dejado algo.

–¡Todo listo! –respondió Luna con entusiasmo.

–Yo igual –dijo Draco, sin darse cuenta de que se había quedado embelesado mirando lo feliz que Luna parecía estar.

–Perfecto entonces, id a la chimenea, usaremos la Red Flu para llegar antes.

Uno a uno fueron pasando por la chimenea hasta llegar a la casa de los Scamander en Brighton a través de la Red Flu.

Al llegar, Draco pensó por un instante que seguía en casa de los Lovegood, solo que en una habitación diferente, pues delante de la chimenea había cuadros de distintas criaturas, Luna al notarlo se acercó a su lado cogiéndole de la mano.

–Los Scamander han sido Magizoólogos durante un par de generaciones, de momento, todas esas criaturas fueron descubiertas por el abuelo de Rolf: Newt Scamander. Rolf también quiere ser Magizoólogo, creo que él y yo somos los únicos en Hogwarts con interés por esa carrera. –explicó Luna con su cantarina voz.

–¿Newt Scamander? Me suena ese nombre... –dijo Draco mirando a Luna con curiosidad. Luna le sonrió sabiendo que acabaría deduciendo quién era Newt.

–¡Es el escritor de tu libro favorito! –espetó él, satisfecho al ver cómo la sonrisa de Luna se ensanchaba al escuchar su respuesta.

–Exacto, ''Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos''. Además, su retrato es la entrada de nuestra sala común –dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita. Draco rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de por qué Luna siempre se ponía tan contenta al ver el retrato de la entrada.

–Lo había olvidado. No me extraña que te emocione tanto llegar a la sala común, es como si para mí hubiera un retrato de Nicolas Flamel –explicó él con una gran sonrisa.

Poca gente sabía lo mucho que a Draco le interesaba la alquimia, quizá la única persona que se había interesado por sus gustos hasta tal punto era Luna.

Luna comprendió al instante a lo que Draco se refería, le dio un pequeño apretón en la mano y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

–Creo que serás un alquimista asombroso –comentó ella como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un simple cumplido. Pero sabía que no era así; sabía que para Draco aquello era un gran ''apoyo tus sueños y metas'', cosa que nadie más hacía.

Aquello realmente le rompía el corazón a Luna, cómo nadie más apoyaba lo que Draco anhelaba, en lo que realmente destacaba y era brillante.

Draco sintió un nudo en la garganta y cómo algo cálido se instauraba en su pecho, llenándole –aún más si era posible– de gratitud hacia Luna. _¿Qué habré hecho para merecerla?_ Se preguntaba él.

Inclinó el rostro y depositó un beso en su sien.

–Y tú serás la mejor Magizoóloga que ha existido –respondió él con la voz llena de afecto.

Perdidos en el pequeño mundo que a veces solían compartir, se sobresaltaron al escuchar cómo Xenophilius carraspeaba mirándoles con una ceja alzada, devolviéndoles inmediatamente a la realidad.

Draco se sonrojó al instante, pero Luna simplemente sonrió aún más sin soltarle la mano a Draco en ningún momento.

–¡Xenophilius! ¡Luna! Qué alegría volver a veros –saludo Eugene Scamander con entusiasmo al ver a los Lovegood.

Detrás de Eugene le seguía Rolf, que al ver a Draco se quedó ojiplático.

–¿¡Qué hace Malfoy en nuestra casa?! –espetó él, con la voz llena de confusión y molestia. Eugene frunció el ceño al percatarse de la presencia de Draco.

Draco se tensó al escucharle, pensando que era demasiado bonito que nadie le hubiera juzgado durante tanto tiempo. Luna se tensó igual, mirando a Rolf con el entrecejo fruncido, y apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Draco.

–Draco está pasando las vacaciones con nosotros. –comentó Luna sin más. Quería decir que si no querían a Draco en su casa, ella se iría con él sin pensarlo dos veces. No quería ser tan descortés, pero si era necesario, se iría junto a Draco sin dudarlo.

–¿De verdad sois amigos? –preguntó Rolf incrédulo. Había escuchado rumores en Hogwarts sobre la amistad entre Draco y Luna, pero no podía llegar a creerlo.

–Pues claro, Draco es uno de mis mejores amigos –respondió ella con firmeza. Y aunque le hubiera gustado decir mucho más sobre cómo se sentía respecto a Draco, sabía que no era el momento adecuado.

Draco besó de nuevo su sien, tratando se esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

–Gracias –susurró él.

–Pues si es así, bienvenido entonces –dijo Eugene acercándose a ambos y extendiéndole amablemente una mano a Draco.

Draco le dio un firme apretón y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, aunque acabó siendo más bien una tímida sonrisa.

Rolf no se fiaba de Draco, así que simplemente se quedó al margen de la situación, mirando la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Luna, ¿Por qué no le enseñas el paseo marítimo a Draco? –comentó amablemente Xenophilius.

–¡Claro! –respondió ella entusiasmada, llevándose a Draco fuera de casa para que pudieran pasear por la playa hasta llegar al paseo marítimo.

Draco sabía que Xenophilius había sugerido aquello para que pudieran estar tranquilos un rato. Se sentía realmente agradecido de que los Lovegood le tuvieran tanta estima a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido en el pasado.

Aun así, Draco seguía sintiéndose un poco acongojado ante la presencia de la familia Scamander. Nunca había llegado a conocer a Rolf en persona, y si se lo había cruzado en algún momento por la escuela, ciertamente no conservaba el recuerdo de ello.

Quizá por lo único que se acordaba de él y su padre, era por las veces que Luna le había explicado que su familia y la de Rolf se conocen desde hace años y suelen ir de vacaciones juntos.

Luna contemplaba a Draco en silencio, sintiendo en su mirada lo que muy probablemente estaba él pensando. No le gustaba que Draco se sintiera rechazado o juzgado por los demás. Era obvio que su pasado era algo que le iba a perseguir a lo largo de su vida, pero aun así, le dolía que la gente no se molestara en escucharle; que no se molestara en ver la encantadora persona que era Draco ahora.

Si pudiera demostrarle al mundo entero lo mucho que Draco había cambiado, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Por otra parte, Draco estaba cada vez más sumido en sus pensamientos, sin poder ser consciente de la belleza que les rodeaba. No fue hasta que Luna le dio un apretón en la mano que volvió a tocar de pies a tierra, encontrándose con su cálida sonrisa, tratando de decirle con ella ''no estás solo''. Y él lo sabía; sabía que Luna era una persona leal a sus amigos, que ella jamás iba a juzgarle por lo que los demás pensaran –o dijeran– de él. Le devolvió el apretón contagiándose de su sonrisa, tratando de transmitir un silencioso ''gracias''.

Caminaron en silencio por la orilla del mar hasta llegar al paseo marítimo, sin separar sus manos en ningún momento, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y la intimidad del momento. Al llegar al final del paseo marítimo se encontraron con un gran carrusel. Siendo tan temprano todavía no había mucha gente, y cuando Luna lo miró con una cara llena de ilusión Draco no pudo hacer más que soltarle la mano y dejar que fuera a disfrutar. Pero para su sorpresa Luna volvió a cogerle la mano, arrastrándole junto a ella al carrusel.

Luna corrió a subirse a un unicornio y Draco se subió al que había a su lado. _¿Qué dirían si vieran a un Malfoy subido a un unicornio en un carrusel?_ Pensó Draco. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba; que lo único que le importaba en ese instante era ser feliz; ser feliz junto a Luna.

Y desde hacía muchos meses, desde que Luna entró en su vida, podía afirmar que lo era; finalmente podía decir que era feliz.

Draco contempló a Luna reír mientras el carrusel daba vueltas y el viento mecía su cabello, como si aquella visión no fuera real; como si Luna hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas y fuera un ser hermoso. Sintiéndose abrumado y agradecido por estar junto a ella en aquel preciso instante.

Sintiendo finalmente que si la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, era precisamente para que pudiera disfrutarla junto a Luna.

Miró al mar que les rodeaba dándose cuenta por fin de la belleza del paisaje, para después volver a fijar su mirada en Luna. Nada superaba su belleza, ni el paisaje más espectacular y maravilloso podía compararse a lo que sentía cuando contemplaba a Luna; ningún paisaje había logrado jamás quitarle el aliento de aquella manera ni que su corazón latiera como si fuera a salir disparado de su pecho.

Nada podía compararse a la belleza de Luna.

Quería capturar aquella imagen de Luna y poder verla siempre que cerrara los ojos, pero sabía que no le hacía falta hacerlo, que aquella imagen tan bella de Luna estaría junto a su corazón por toda la eternidad.

Cuando el carrusel se detuvo Luna bajó dando un salto mirando a Draco con ilusión.

–¡Ha sido tan divertido! –exclamó ella con la voz llena de felicidad.

–La verdad es que sí, nunca imaginé que me lo podría pasar tan bien en algo que hubieran creado muggles –comentó Draco con sinceridad.

–Me alegra de que ahora veas las cosas así. Es maravilloso poder vivir sin tener prejuicios contra nadie –dijo Luna. Y aunque no estaba seguro de si se refería a él o a todo el mundo en general, se sintió bien consigo mismo. Se alegraba de haber dejado de lado todos los prejuicios sobre los muggles que su familia le había inculcado desde siempre.

–¿Volvemos a casa? –preguntó Luna ofreciéndole su diestra para que Draco la tomara, y él lo hizo encantado.

La vuelta a casa de los Scamander fue tranquila, disfrutando del silencio entre ambos, escuchando el sonido de las olas. A pesar del frío, Luna se había quitado los zapatos para poder caminar por la orilla de la playa. Draco sonreía sin parar al contemplar a Luna, y agradecía que estuvieran a solas y que nadie más pudiera ser partícipe de aquel momento.

Al llegar a casa Luna comenzaba a tiritar a causa del frío ambiente de diciembre y del agua, pero aun así no dejó de sonreír en todo momento.

Mientras se secaba los pies le explicó a su padre y a Eugene Scamander lo bien que se lo habían pasado en el carrusel.

–¿Iremos a algún lugar hoy? –preguntó Luna mientras se ponía de nuevo los zapatos.

–No lo creo, Eugene y yo nos meteremos en la cocina pronto por la tarde para preparar la cena –comentó Xenophilius.

–¿No usáis magia para prepararla? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

–No. Nos gusta hacerlo de la manera tradicional, la comida sabe mucho mejor cuando le pones un poco de cariño –respondió Xenophilius con una gran sonrisa.

–En ese caso...no he cocinado nunca, pero si necesitáis ayuda contad conmigo –dijo Draco un poco avergonzado.

–¡Yo también quiero ayudar, papá! –comentó Luna con entusiasmo.

–Muchas gracias a los dos, cuando nos pongamos con la cena os avisaré para que me ayudéis –Xenophilius estaba realmente entusiasmado al ver cómo Draco quería implicarse y ayudar.

* * *

Después de ayudar con la cena, Draco se sintió realmente orgulloso de sí mismo; Xenophilius le había enseñado algo tan simple como pelar patatas y cortar la verdura adecuadamente, y aunque para cualquier persona quizá era algo insignificante, que Xenophilius haya tenido la paciencia de enseñarle algo tan simple, para Draco era algo maravilloso y por lo que sentirse tremendamente agradecido.

Entre Xenophilius y Eugene prepararon el pavo, Rolf el relleno del pavo y la salsa de arándanos, y entre Draco y Luna prepararon las patatas asadas con mantequilla y las coles de bruselas.

Una vez se sentaron a la mesa y se pusieron a comer, Draco pudo asegurar que nunca había comido algo que supiera tan bien. Y podía afirmar con seguridad de que Xenophilius tenía toda la razón cuando explicaba que la comida sabía mucho mejor cuando la preparas con cariño y no con magia.

Los Lovegood y los Scamander se pusieron a hablar sobre criaturas fantásticas y Draco comenzó a sentirse un poco desubicado por no poder aportar nada el tema. Luna al notarlo, trató de llevar el tema hacia donde Draco pudiera opinar también.

–Creo que el verano que viene conseguiremos encontrar por fin al Snorckack de cuerno arrugado, tengo un buen presentimiento –comentó ella mientras miraba de reojo a Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Son las criaturas que me explicaste el primer día que nos vimos? ¿Los que se parecen a los...Erumpent? –al ver cómo el rostro de Luna se iluminaba al haber recordado tanto lo que ella le explicó, como lo que leyó en su artículo en El Quisquilloso.

–¡Sí! ¿Crees que los encontraremos?

–Creo que sí, lleváis muchos años buscándolos, estoy seguro de que acabarán apareciendo.

–Ojalá tengas razón –dijo Xenophilius, completamente feliz de ver cómo Draco se interesaba por lo que tanto apasionaba a Luna.

Cuando ya era hora de irse a dormir, Luna abrazaba con fuerza a Draco, no queriendo soltarle.

–Si tienes pesadillas ven a buscarme, ¿Vale? –dijo ella con preocupación.

–Lo haré, muchas gracias, Luna –dijo él abrazándola con un poco de fuerza, sintiéndose igual que Luna, sin querer que el abrazo terminase– Buenas noches –se despidió él depositando un beso en su frente.

–Buenas noches, Draco –se despidió ella también, poniéndose de puntillas y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Luna se separó y fue hacia su habitación. En cuanto Draco se metió en la cama, notó cómo el corazón le latía descontroladamente, sabiendo que mañana iba a ser un gran día. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de si los nervios iban a dejarle dormir algo.

* * *

 _25 de Diciembre._

Tanto a Draco como a Luna les costó horrores dormirse, a Luna porque la navidad le emocionaba de sobremanera, y a Draco...ya no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan nervioso a estas alturas, si era porque había sido la primera vez que pasaba las navidades con una amiga de verdad; si era por la hospitalidad del señor Lovegood o del señor Scamander –aunque a Rolf no le hiciera la misma gracia tenerle cerca– ...o si era por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

La mañana del veinticinco de Diciembre había empezado quizá demasiado pronto para Draco, al mirar por la ventana vio que el sol estaba empezando a salir, así que no debía de ser mucho más tarde de las ocho. Se estiró tratando de desperezarse, pensando en si era buena idea salir de la cama y empezar a arreglarse, pero los nervios estaban empezando a ser más presentes, e incluso respirar le estaba siendo difícil. Con el corazón a mil por hora y miles de mariposas en el estómago finalmente se decidió a levantarse, cogiendo de su mochila la ropa que se pondría.

Al salir de la habitación con cuidado, escuchó un completo silencio por toda la casa, así que se quedó más tranquilo al ir a asearse al baño.

Por otra parte, mientras Draco terminaba de vestirse, Luna comenzaba a desperezarse, instalándose en su rostro una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de qué día había llegado finalmente. Se sentó en la cama, mirando por la ventana y sintiendo cómo comenzaba a emocionarse cada vez más.

Salió de la cama dando un salto, y fue corriendo a buscar a Draco a su habitación, pero al ver que no estaba se quedó sentada en su cama esperándole.

Poco tardó él en volver, y en cuanto dejó el pijama sobre la mochila se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

–Oh, Luna, buenos días. –saludó él con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo cómo sus nervios no hacían más que aumentar.

–¡Buenos días, Draco! –saludó Luna entusiasmada, para después levantarse y correr hacia Draco para darle un fuerte abrazo– ¡Feliz Navidad!

–Feliz Navidad. –respondió envolviendo a Luna con sus brazos.

–¿Quieres que cuando me arregle intercambiemos regalos? –preguntó con su dulce vocecilla soñadora, percibiéndose a la perfección lo emocionada que estaba.

–Claro, me parece perfecto.

–¡Pues entonces no tardo!

Y dicho esto, Luna corrió a su habitación en busca de qué ponerse para después ir al baño a toda prisa.

Draco se puso la diestra en el pecho, teniendo la sensación como si el corazón casi le doliera de lo fuerte que le latía. Estaba a punto de suceder, y él no estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para ello.

De la mochila sacó un pequeño paquetito junto a un pergamino meticulosamente doblado. Draco no solía hacer muchos regalos, así que esperaba que este fuera lo suficientemente perfecto para Luna. Pues su corazón casi dependía de él.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su hilo de pensamientos sobre el regalo, Luna regresó a la habitación con un paquete entre sus manos. Draco supuso que ese sería su regalo, y una mezcla de felicidad y nervios –más de los que ya tenía– se instauraron en él, pensando en lo feliz que le hacía que alguien se tomara la molestia de regalarle algo, y eso que todavía no sabía lo que era el dicho regalo.

–¿Quieres ir a fuera? –preguntó ella, señalando el regalo que Draco tenía en sus manos, indicándole si quería hacer el intercambio en otro lugar.

Draco asintió, y ambos bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Luna pensó en que el pequeño patio que tenían los Scamander era el lugar perfecto, así que salieron por la puerta que había junto a la cocina. Ciertamente, Draco no había estado muy atento a lo grande que realmente era la casa de los Scamander, y en que justo en la parte trasera de ésta, tenían un patio, aunque al estar en él, Draco pensó en que era más bien como un bosque en miniatura.

Le dio la sensación de que en los árboles se movía alguna cosa, y al poner toda su atención en ellos, vio que había pequeños Bowtruckles custodiándolos. A decir verdad, es de las pocas criaturas que no le daban miedo, y realmente pensaba que eran adorables.

–¿Son muy bonitos, verdad? –comentó Luna al darse cuenta de que Draco se había quedado observando fijamente a los Bowtruckles.

–La verdad es que sí, recuerdo cuando en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas los estudiamos, fue muy divertido –respondió él.

–Normalmente son muy pacíficos, pero si se sienten amenazados o que vas a hacer daño el árbol que custodian, pueden morderte muy fuerte –comentó Luna con una gran sonrisa– Son autóctonos del oeste de Inglaterra, pero pueden adaptarse muy bien a cualquier ambiente. Oh, ¿Sabías que normalmente el árbol que custodian sirve para crear varitas mágicas?

–No, la verdad es que no lo recordaba. Es muy interesante –a Draco realmente le encantaba cómo Luna hablaba apasionadamente de criaturas mágicas.

Después de contemplar a los pequeños Bowtruckles durante un rato, decidieron sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra, junto a una pequeña fuente donde los pájaros aterrizaban cada cierto tiempo para parar a beber o remojarse las alas.

–¿Puedo darte mi regalo primero? –preguntó Luna con un poco de impaciencia. Draco sonrió, se sintió un poco aliviado de que no tuviera que ser su regalo el primero.

–Claro.

Luna le dio su regalo, completamente emocionada. Draco dejó el suyo apoyado a su lado en el banco para poder abrir el de Luna con cuidado.

Era un paquete un poco grande y rectangular, con el envoltorio de un brillante azul. No quiso hacer suposiciones de qué sería, así que con cuidado y un poco de impaciencia comenzó a desenvolverlo. Al ver lo que era, Draco casi se echa a llorar; era un retrato –con el inconfundible estilo de Luna– de él y Luna, enmarcado en un precioso marco de color dorado con un estilo un poco rococó. Observó con atención todos los detalles del retrato; la meticulosa línea del trazo, todo el esfuerzo que Luna había puesto en que el color quedara perfecto...realmente era perfecto. Era el mejor regalo que Draco había recibido en toda su vida, y finalmente, una traicionera lágrima acabó resbalando por su mejilla.

Se sentía abrumado, no podía separar la vista del retrato, y cuanto más lo miraba, más perfecto le parecía, y ya no podía contenerlo más.

–Es perfecto, Luna. Muchísimas gracias –dijo él con sinceridad, sin poder ocultar ya las lágrimas que iban cayéndole.

–No es nada, de verdad. Imaginé que no solían hacerte muchos regalos hechos a mano, así que pensé en que sería un buen regalo –comentó ella como si aquello no fuera gran cosa, cuando para Draco había significado el mundo entero.

–Lo es, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho, en serio, muchas gracias –sin poder soltar el regalo, abrazó a Luna con fuerza, perdiendo la cuenta de cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición.

Al separarse, Draco fue consciente de que le tocaba darle a Luna su regalo, y de los mismos nervios notó cómo le temblaban las manos. Luna le miraba con la cara llena de ilusión, y era ahora o nunca. Cogió el regaló y el pergamino que había dejado junto a él, y finalmente se lo entregó a Luna.

–La carta va al final, primero el paquete –comentó él nervioso al ver cómo Luna dudaba en qué mirar primero.

Luna asintió y con una gran sonrisa comenzó a desenvolver el regalo, éste con un papel de color morado. Miró la pequeña cajita de madera con curiosidad, y mientras la abría, Draco podía jurar que el corazón estaba a punto de salirle disparado del pecho.

Al ver lo que la cajita contenía, Luna miró perpleja a Draco, sin entender muy bien por qué le había regalado eso. Lo sacó con cuidado, con miedo de que pudiera pasarle algo; era el anillo de Draco, el anillo que hasta hacía unos días, nunca le había visto sin él puesto.

–En la carta lo explico todo –dijo él con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

Luna desplegó el pergamino y procedió a leer la carta:

 _Querida Luna,_

 _Supongo que te estarás preguntando por qué te estoy regalando mi anillo, bien, éste es el por qué:_

 _Como bien sabes, cuando cumplí dieciséis años me vi obligado a convertirme en un Mortífago, pero hubo una persona, solo una, que se negó con todas sus fuerzas a que lo fuera, incluso si eso le ponía en peligro; mi madre._

 _Pero yo sabía que era algo inevitable, mi padre había fracaso en la última tarea que el señor Tenebroso le había encomendado, y si no hacía lo que él ordenaba, iba a poner en peligro a mi familia, y mi madre no merecía eso. Quería protegerla, aunque tuviera que dar la vida por ella._

 _Sabía que matar a Dumbledore era imposible, pero el miedo a que le pudiera pasar algo a mi madre, me hizo tener la confianza en que podía hacerlo, aunque no quisiera._

 _Ella quiso ayudarme, intentó que mi tía Bellatrix no fuera tan dura conmigo mientras me enseñaba Oclumancia. Pero cuando llegó el día que tuve que volver a Hogwarts, le daba mucho miedo lo que me pudiera pasar, así que hechizó mi anillo, como si hubiera creado un amuleto._

 _Me ayudó a sentirme seguro cuando menos lo estuve; me hizo sentir protegido. Me hizo darme cuenta de que era la manera que tuvo de que su corazón me acompañara, de hacer que no me sintiera solo._

 _Por eso he querido regalártelo, creo que ya no necesito ese anillo, porque tú me haces sentir así; me haces sentir protegido y a salvo; contigo siento que nunca más estaré solo._

 _Por eso a cambio, yo he querido darte algo que nunca antes le había entregado a nadie más; mi corazón._

– _Draco._

Luna leyó la carta una y otra vez, completamente abrumada. No solo por lo que Draco tuvo que vivir, sino por todos los sentimientos implicados en aquella carta; sentimientos que Luna conocía muy bien.

Quería decirle mil cosas a Draco, empezando por querer agradecerle un regalo con tanto valor sentimental. Quería decirle lo mucho que aquellas palabras habían significado para ella, pues estaba segura de que no le había resultado fácil escribir todo aquello.

Quería decir algo al respecto; decirle que los sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero Draco la había dejado sin palabras. Desde hacía tiempo, quizá desde el incidente con Peeves, Luna intuía los sentimientos de Draco, pues ella se sentía de la misma manera.

Luna buscó la mirada de Draco, perdiéndose en ella. Y aunque a ella le martilleaba el corazón por la emoción, a Draco le martilleaba por los nervios al no recibir una respuesta de Luna. Quería decirle que no tenía por qué responder, y mucho menos corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero lo necesitaba; necesitaba saber qué era lo que Luna sentía.

Luna pensó en qué decirle, pues quería abrir también su corazón, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, en una de las ramas del árbol que tenían junto a ellos, comenzó a formarse un pequeño arbusto de muérdago, quedando justo encima de sus cabezas.

Ambos contemplaron cómo el muérdago crecía, para después volver a fijar sus miradas. Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza, y Luna pensó que quizá una acción podría demostrar mil veces mejor sus sentimientos antes que unas cuantas palabras.

Así que poco a poco fue inclinando el rostro hacia el de Draco, imitando él sus movimientos, y antes de que pudieran pensarlo dos veces, sus labios se encontraron, encajando a la perfección como si hubieran estado creados para acabar uniéndose.

Y Luna tuvo razón, aquello era mucho mejor. En aquel beso pudo decirle a Draco ''tú también me gustas'', y aunque pensaba decírselo igualmente, de aquella manera pudo expresar a la perfección cómo correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Muchas veces en su día a día no necesitaban hablar para entender lo que el otro sentía, y ahora era el momento idóneo para ponerlo en práctica una vez más.

Draco lo entendió; aquello era lo único que necesitaba para saber que Luna sentía lo mismo que él. Que al igual que su corazón le pertenecía a Luna, el suyo le pertenecía a él.

Sentía que podía ponerse a llorar de felicidad en cualquier momento.

Cuando se separaron, habiendo perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, los dos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sin ser conscientes de que tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Volvieron a besarse, disfrutando de algo que anhelaban quizá desde antes de que fueran conscientes de ello; que sus corazones encontrasen finalmente el lugar al que realmente pertenecen.

Sin duda alguna, Draco creía que pasar la navidad con los Lovegood, había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

* * *

 **Muchísimas gracias por haber tenido la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que actualizara, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y haya valido la pena esperar tanto.**

 **Estaba deseando que este momento llegara, y por fin ha ocurrido, ¡Draco y Luna han confesado finalmente sus sentimientos!**

 **Me encantaría escuchar vuestra opinión del capítulo, así que sed libres de dejar un comentario con lo que pensáis.**

 **No sé cuándo podré volver a actualizar, pero aunque tarde mucho, os prometo que veréis el final de esta historia. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a punto de terminar, y aunque Luna tenía muchas ganas de explicarle a Ginny y Hermione todo lo acontecido durante las vacaciones, también tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando de la poca libertad que le quedaba junto a Draco antes de que tuvieran que ponerse a estudiar en serio para sus ÉXTASIS, hasta junio no tendrían lugar dichos exámenes, pero al igual que cuando tuvieron lugar sus TIMOS, los profesores no tardarían en ponerles trabajos extra para prepararles.

La mañana antes de partir hacia Hogwarts de nuevo, una carta del profesor Slughorn llegó para Draco, Luna sabía qué era aquella carta, y esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que trajera buenas noticias junto a ella.

Luna corrió a buscar a Draco para entregarle la carta, encontrándole en su habitación, sentado en la cama mientras leía un libro.

–¡Por fin ha llegado! –exclamó Luna emocionada mientras le daba la carta a Draco.

Draco miró el sobre con el corazón martilleándole contra el pecho, aquella carta le podría traer la mejor noticia del mundo, o podría destrozar sus sueños por completo: le había solicitado al profesor Slughorn tomar clases de alquimia para poder optar al examen en sus ÉXTASIS. Sin dicha asignatura era poco probable que pudiera acabar siendo alquimista directamente, aunque como segunda opción siempre podría optar a ser pocionero, y de ahí intentar encontrar alguna manera de estudiar alquimia y acabar logrando su meta de ser alquimista.

Había estado esperando una respuesta por parte del profesor durante todas las vacaciones, y aunque hasta que se declaró a Luna había tenido otras cosas en mente, ahora que él y Luna por fin estaban juntos, su cabeza se había centrado cada segundo en esperar la tan ansiada respuesta por parte del profesor Slughorn.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, ya que sabía que la asignatura de alquimia hacía muchos años que no se impartía en Hogwarts, y además, no estaba muy seguro de si el profesor Slughorn tendría la bondad y el tiempo para dedicarle unas cuantas horas extras a Draco.

Con las manos temblorosas rompió el sello de lacre y sacó el pergamino de dentro del sobre:

 _Querido señor Malfoy,_

 _He consultado su petición con la directora McGonagall y me complace anunciarle que no hay ningún problema para que pueda impartir la asignatura de Alquimia._

 _Las clases tendrán lugar a partir del mes de febrero en el aula de Pociones, los días serán lunes y jueves después de la última clase del día. Si hay algún cambio en dicho horario será previamente informado._

 _Muy cordialmente,  
Horace Slughorn._

Draco leyó la carta una y otra vez sin terminar de creer que el profesor Slughorn iba a darle clases de alquimia; que su sueño de ser alquimista estaba realmente al alcance de sus dedos.

Luna escrudiñó el rostro de Draco intentando saber si la carta traía buenas noticias o no, pero en el momento en que Draco se levantó para abrazarla y tirarla junto a él a la cama, riendo sin parar, supo al instante que eran indudablemente buenas noticias.

–¡Voy a ser alquimista! –exclamó Draco esperanzado. Sabía que aún le quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar a ser realmente alquimista, pero ahora mismo estaba un paso más cerca de alcanzar su sueño.

–Vas a ser el mejor alquimista del mundo –dijo ella totalmente convencida.

Draco elevó el rostro hasta fijar su mirada con la de Luna, sin poder dejar de sonreír. Llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Luna para poder besarla con todo el cariño del mundo.

Sabía que todas las cosas buenas que le estaban pasando eran gracias a todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tanto por ser mejor persona como mejor estudiante. Pero una parte de su corazón realmente creía que todas aquellas buenas cosas le pasaban gracias a Luna.

* * *

 _1 de Enero_

Ya en el andén 9 y ¾ y con los baúles en un carrito, Draco y Luna se encaminaron a dejarlo todo en el vagón del equipaje. En cuanto se acercaron por última vez a Xenophilius antes de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts, ambos acabaron apretujados en un gran abrazo, a Draco se le hacía aún muy raro que Xenophilius le tratase con tanto cariño, pero después de poder pasar algo más de una semana conociéndose, ahora se sentía mucho más cómodo a su lado, y más sabiendo que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Luna se lo había dicho mil veces, pero necesitaba comprobarlo por sí mismo para quitarse ese peso de los hombros.

–Cuida mucho de mi Luna –le pidió Xenophilius a Draco.

–Eso ni lo dude –respondió Draco con una tímida sonrisa.

Luna le dio un último abrazo a su padre antes de que ella y Draco se perdieran entre la aglomeración de alumnos, amigos y familiares.

Subieron al expreso y fueron directos al compartimento de los prefectos, después de que a ellos y a los prefectos les informasen de todo lo que era necesario, junto a Ron y Hermione partieron en busca del compartimento en el que estaban sus amigos. En uno de los compartimentos del vagón de Gryffindor, Ginny, Harry y Neville ya les estaban esperando, rebosantes de alegría por poder ponerse al día después de las vacaciones.

Aunque a Ron aún no le hacía mucha gracia tener a Draco cerca, poco a poco aquello iba cambiando, ya fuera porque quería respetar las decisiones de Luna y sus amigos, o porque en el fondo se estaba dando cuenta de que poco quedaba en él de aquel arrogante y egoísta Draco.

Menos Neville, que había pasado las navidades con su abuela y con Hannah, los demás habían estado juntos en la Madriguera. Luna tenía muchas ganas de volver a pasar algún día en la casa de los Weasleys, aunque hasta el verano quizá no podría ir. Draco por otra parte, pensaba que nunca sería bienvenido en la Madriguera, aunque si se equivocaba con el parecer de Xenophilius, quizá con esto también. Pero después de todo el daño que le había hecho a los Weasleys, encontraba comprensible que fuera persona non grata en dicha casa.

Ginny pareció leer sus pensamientos al decirle a Luna lo siguiente.

–Mamá ha dicho que este verano deberíais pasar unos días en casa antes de que lleguen las notas de los EXTASIS. Y eso te incluye a ti también, Draco –comentó ella como si nada.

Draco miró a Ginny perplejo sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de decir. Ron se cruzó de brazos, aunque la idea ya no le molestaba tanto como cuando su madre lo propuso. Supuso que si su madre se fiaba del criterio de Luna, él debería empezar a hacer lo mismo.

–¡Claro! Tengo muchas ganas de volver a tu casa –respondió Luna entusiasmada.

Draco no pudo decir nada, más bien, no sabía qué decir, salvo sonreír a Ginny con gratitud, ella le devolvió la sonrisa al instante.

A mitad del trayecto, Hermione se dio cuenta de algo que los demás parecían no haber notado.

–Luna, ¿Ese no es el anillo de Draco? –preguntó Hermione con curiosidad al ver el anillo.

–Ah, sí, me lo dio el día que empezamos a salir –comentó Luna con una enorme sonrisa. Luna se moría de ganas por explicarles a sus amigos que ella y Draco llevaban juntos desde hacía unos días, y aquella fue la ocasión perfecta.

–¡Por fin! –exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al unísono.

Luna se sorprendió ante la respuesta de sus amigas. No pensaba que sus sentimientos por Draco hubieran sido tan obvios, pero volviendo a pensar en ello, quizá sí hubiera sido más obvia de lo que se imaginaba. Por otra parte, Draco pensaba que no se había esforzado mucho en esconder lo que sentía por Luna, así que encontró totalmente normal que sus amigas reaccionaran de aquella manera.

Harry y Neville simplemente les felicitaron, y Draco se sorprendió ante lo que Ron dijo.

–Me alegro por vosotros, pero como hagas llorar una sola vez a Luna, te mato –dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a Draco en aquello último, pero viniendo de él, era una pequeña victoria para Draco.

–Gracias, Weasley. Y tranquilo, pienso cuidar bien a Luna, lo prometo –dijo Draco seriamente. No sabía cuántas veces tendría que prometer aquello, pero sin duda, era una promesa que no se cansaría de hacer y cumplir.

Ron le miró desafiante por un instante, pero finalmente asintió convencido por las palabras de Draco y después siguió charlando con Harry de nuevo.

Draco se sintió aliviado ante la reacción de todo el mundo, sabía que aunque no hubieran ''aprobado'' su relación, no habría dejado de salir con Luna por nada del mundo, y que tampoco nadie habría conseguido separarles, pero el hecho de que los amigos de Luna aceptasen mejor o peor su relación, le dejaba un poco más tranquilo.

Sabía que aún le quedaba contárselo a sus padres...y aquello le hacía menos gracia aún. Luna había propuesto esperar a que terminasen el curso, y una vez ya graduados, explicárselo a Lucius y Narcissa. A Draco le había parecido una buena idea, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada hasta junio.

Aunque pensaba que su madre no diría nada malo respecto a su relación con Luna, en el fondo le daba un poco de miedo que su padre se comportase como su antiguo yo. Tenía esperanzas de que realmente estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por ser mejor persona, ni que fuera solo un poco.

Todo y eso, Draco estaba completamente convencido de que si su padre intentaba ser cruel con Luna, poco le faltaría por romper la relación son él. Si después de todo lo que habían pasado él y su madre por culpa de su padre, todavía lograba tolerarle, era solo por ella. Suficiente había tenido que soportar ya su madre, por eso en casa intentaba ser lo más cortés posible con su padre, y creed que era realmente complicado, aunque Draco intentase ser mejor persona, el rencor era una cosa que llevaba muy arraigada en su interior, y más contra Lucius, era por eso que sabía que nunca podría llegar a perdonarle del todo por lo que le hizo pasar.

Por cómo tuvo que pagar sus errores siendo marcado para siempre. Nunca iba a olvidar eso, no mientras mirase su antebrazo izquierdo.

No quería seguir pensando en eso, así que se centró en observar a Luna y en lo feliz que parecía hablando con sus amigos; se centró en aquella sonrisa que hacía brillar el mundo ante sus ojos.

* * *

Poco después de que se pusiera el sol, el expreso de Hogwarts paró en la estación de Hogsmeade. Nada más bajar del vagón, Luna cogió la mano de Draco y la entrelazó con la suya. Aquel simple gesto hizo que el corazón de Draco diera un vuelco, recordando la primera vez que bajaron y fueron juntos hacia el castillo, no hacía muchos meses atrás. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que puede llegar a cambiar todo, y por suerte, ésta vez todo estaba cambiando a mejor.

Se subieron a uno de los carruajes, contemplando el nocturno paisaje mientras los Thestrals tiraban de ellos y emprendían el camino hacia Hogwarts.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, después de que la profesora McGonagall diera la bienvenida, todo el mundo hablaba animadamente, charlando sobre las vacaciones de cada uno.

A Draco todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que ahora era bienvenido –por casi todo el mundo– en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y para su sorpresa, no le molestaba estar ahí, quizá era la presencia de Luna y los demás, pero aquella sensación de estar rodeado de buenos amigos, no era muy habitual para él en la mesa de Slytherin, no al menos con el que hasta hacía un par de años había sido su ''círculo de amigos''.

Ahora por fin se sentía libre para ser quien realmente era; quien realmente siempre había querido ser.

* * *

Justo al salir del gran comedor, vieron a unos cuantos alumnos de Slytherin apiñados en el tablón de anuncios, Draco extrañado, fue a ver de qué se trataba:

 _''Convocatorias abiertas para elegir a un nuevo buscador para el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Interesados presentarse en el campo de quidditch el viernes día 12 de Enero a las cinco de la tarde.''_

Draco se quedó releyendo aquel anuncio unas cuantas veces, quedándose pensativo como si pudiera ver más allá del papel. Luna sabía que para él el quidditch siempre fue una parte muy importante se su vida, hasta que en sexto curso tuvo que dejarlo. No pensaba perder la oportunidad de animar y apoyar a Draco para que volviera a hacer todas aquellas cosas que le apasionaban y lo seguían haciendo.

–¿Vas a presentarte a la prueba? –preguntó Luna con su voz cantarina.

Draco meditó la respuesta unos segundos, suspiró y sin dejar de mirar el anuncio le respondió.

–No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad. En el fondo tanto él como Luna sabían que la respuesta se acercaba más al no que al sí, pero que Draco necesitaba un empujoncito para animarse a ello.

–Creo que deberías intentarlo, estoy segura de que volver a jugar te sentará muy bien –dijo ella con buena intención.

–Puede que tengas razón...pero hace casi tres años que no me subo a una escoba, no creo que siga en tan buena forma como antes –se lamentó él.

–Ya bueno, es normal que hayas perdido algo de práctica desde entonces, pero nunca lo sabrás si ni tan solo lo intentas. Podrías pedirle ayuda a Harry, seguro que no le importaría ayudarte –comentó ella para intentar animarle.

Draco rio pensando en él y Potter codo con codo en el campo de quidditch. Tampoco era una idea demasiado descabellada...pero de momento no se veía con corazón de pedirle ayuda a quien hasta hace tan poco había sido su enemigo más acérrimo. Sí que era cierto que últimamente se estaba llevando mejor con Potter, aunque no estaba muy convencido de que a Harry le apeteciera pasar tiempo con él, pero bueno, era una posibilidad al fin y al cabo.

Luna no quería presionarle, así que no dijo nada más. Sabía lo orgulloso que Draco era cuando de pedir ayuda se trataba, así que simplemente dejó en el aire la posibilidad de que Harry le ayudase, así tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.–Es una posibilidad... –respondió finalmente Draco, aunque no sonara muy convencido.

Finalmente Draco dejó de mirar el anuncio, cogió la mano de Luna y dándole un pequeño apretón y dedicándole una gran sonrisa se encaminaron a la sala común.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente cuando Luna se despertó Draco ya estaba vestido y a punto de salir por el hueco del retrato.

–¿Me he quedado dormida? –preguntó Luna frotándose los ojos con la palma de la mano, tratando de deshacerse del sueño que todavía la invadía.

Draco retrocedió, enternecido por la adorable imagen de Luna adormilada y aún en pijama. Le dio un abrazo y un beso de buenos días antes de responderle.

–No, quería ir un momento a la buhonera antes de bajar a desayunar –le explicó enseñándole el sobre que llevaba en la mano.

–¿Es para tu madre? –preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

–Sí, pero es una sorpresa, cuando reciba su respuesta te lo explicaré –comentó él con aire misterioso.

Luna rio y asintió. Draco le dio a Luna un último beso en la frente y salió de la sala común en dirección a la buhonera.

* * *

La respuesta de Narcissa no tardó muchos días en llegar. Mientras Draco estaba desayunando junto a los demás en la mesa de Gryffindor, el correo de la mañana hizo acto de presencia en el gran comedor, y junto a éste, un gran paquete que casi cae sobre sus desayunos si no fuera por las rápidas manos de Draco, Ginny y Harry.

Apartaron con cuidado los platos, copas y bandejas de comida y antes de abrir el paquete, Luna miró con a Draco con sospecha.

–¿Esto es la sorpresa que aún no podías contarme? –preguntó ella con gran curiosidad.

–Exacto. Puedes abrirlo tú si quieres –ofreció Draco mientras él iba abriendo la carta que su madre le había enviado junto al paquete.

Con entusiasmo, Luna se puso manos a la obra abriendo el misterioso paquete. Cuando vieron el contenido, Luna miró el contenido tratando de no hacerse ilusiones, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

–¿Es ésta tu vieja Nimbus 2001? –preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió.

–Eso quiere decir...¿Vas a apuntarte a la prueba de selección? –preguntó Luna emocionada.

Draco volvió a asentir, esta vez con una gran sonrisa.

–¡Ya verás como van a seleccionarte! –exclamó Luna emocionada, mientras achuchaba a Draco con fuerza– ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?

–Que está muy contenta de que vuelva a interesarme el quidditch, que espera que me seleccionen, y que espera que volver a montarme en una escoba me siga haciendo tan feliz como siempre lo había hecho –dijo Draco con un leve rubor, resumiendo la parte más importante de la carta.

–Me alegro de que tu madre también te apoye.

–Yo también –respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Después de las clases de aquel día, Draco pensó que estando el campo de quidditch vacío sería buena idea comenzar ya a practicar para la selección. Luna le acompañó encantada para ayudarle.

–Recuerdo que cuando en mi primer año tuvimos que dar clases de vuelo estuve a punto de caerme de la escoba, pero solo quedé boca abajo al final –comentó Luna riendo de su anécdota mientras estaban de camino al campo de quidditch– en cambio Ginny parecía que había nacido para estar sobre una escoba, y no me equivocaba.

Draco rio también de la anécdota de Luna.

–Menos mal que no fuiste muy torpe y todo quedó en un susto. Y tienes razón, Weasley es una jugadora increíble, eso no puede negarlo nadie –reconoció Draco.

Luna le miró con una gran sonrisa al escuchar cómo reconocía el talento a su mejor amiga.

–También recuerdo que en mi primer año, cuando iba con Ginny a ver los partidos de quidditch te veía volando y pensaba que parecías una persona muy diferente a la que veía por los pasillos.

–¿Diferente? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad.

–Sí, como si estando allí arriba, pudieras sentirte un poco más libre de lo que te sentías al estar en tierra. Era solo una sensación que tenía al verte –comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco pensó en ello detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que Luna tenía razón en eso. Aunque no se sintiera orgulloso del juego sucio de su equipo, sí que era cierto que cuando volaba, no sentía la presión de ser quien debía ser ante los demás; allí arriba en cierta manera, podía ser realmente él mismo.

–¿Sabes que eres una chica muy observadora? –comentó él deteniéndose un momento para abrazar a Luna con todo el cariño del universo– Gracias.

–¿Gracias por qué? –preguntó, correspondiendo al abrazo.

–Por haber visto desde el principio en mí un atisbo de quien siempre he querido ser.

Luna creyó que no había palabras suficientes que expresasen todo lo que quería decirle a Draco respecto a eso; respecto a todo lo que había visto en él desde el principio y terminó descubriendo que realmente eran como ella había imaginado.

Quizá era que los demás estaban tan obsesionados con la fachada que Draco mostraba, que eran incapaces de ver más allá; allá donde el verdadero Draco se escondía, aunque no fuera tan difícil percibir un atisbo de él.

Se separó unos centímetros para poder tomar el rostro de Draco con las manos, acariciando con los pulgares sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que su piel desprendía en contraste al frío de sus manos, y finalmente poniéndose un poco de puntillas, le besó.

Ya era costumbre para los dos aquel tipo de besos en los que ponían todo su corazón en ellos, tratando de expresar lo que no sabían cómo decir con palabras, como si de legeremancia se tratara.

Al separarse, entrelazaron sus manos y volvieron a poner rumbo al campo de quidditch.

* * *

Draco pensó que le costaría más volver a cogerle el tranquillo a la escoba, pero en el momento en que se subió a su Nimbus 2001 y se levantó del suelo, volvió a sentir en sus venas aquel tipo de libertad que solo sentía al estar lejos del suelo. Decir que se le daba tan bien como antes después de tantos años sin practicar quizá hubiera sido un poco pretencioso, pero era innegable que aquello siempre se le iba a dar bien.

La profesora Hooch le había dejado a su disposición el cofre con todas las pelotas para que pudiera practicar, aunque de momento prefería centrarse solo en ver si seguía tan ágil como antes para atrapar la escurridiza snitch.

Una vez se hubo acostumbrado de nuevo a estar sobre la escoba le pidió a Luna que soltase la snitch dorada.

Con un cronómetro en la mano, Luna liberó la snitch y lo encendió para ver cuánto tardaba Draco en atraparla.

Draco ascendió hasta lo más alto de las gradas y comenzó a trazar círculos en el campo tratando de vislumbrar la snitch.

Luna ya llevaba contados nueve minutos y trece segundos en el cronómetro cuando Draco aumentó la velocidad de la Nimbus 2001, indicando que por fin había dado con la dorada pelota. Descendió con un tirabuzón, y a los once minutos y treintaiséis segundos, aterrizó junto a Luna con la snitch en la mano.

–¡Bien hecho! –le felicitó Luna.

–Antes era mucho más rápido... –se lamentó él, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

–Ya bueno, pero hace casi tres años que no te subías a una escoba, es normal que ahora te cueste un pelín más, pero ya verás que en unas cuantas prácticas más volverás a estar en plena forma –le animó ella.

–Seguro que sí, siempre tienes razón.

–¿Quieres volverlo a probar?

Draco asintió, colocándose de nuevo sobre la escoba y esperando a que Luna volviera a liberar a la snitch.

* * *

Durante el resto de la semana, Draco siguió practicando junto a Luna cuando el campo de quidditch estaba vacío. Y aunque sentía que volvía a estar preparado para jugar profesionalmente de nuevo –en el caso de que le seleccionaran– también sentía que todavía le faltaba algo más para mejorar.

Así fue, que un par de días antes de la selección, al entrar al Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó junto a Potter.

Quizá era hora de poner sobre la mesa el consejo que Luna le había dado la semana anterior.

–Hola, Potter –saludó Draco.

–Buenos días, Malfoy –respondió él al terminar de dar un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

–¿Tienes planes esta tarde? –preguntó Draco yendo directo al grano.

Harry le miró con curiosidad, alzando una ceja.

–No, en principio no tengo nada que hacer, ¿Por?

–¿Te gustaría competir conmigo esta tarde en el campo de quidditch? Necesito a un rival digno con el que practicar para el día de la selección del nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

–Claro, por qué no –accedió Potter.

A Draco aquello le parecía un poco inverosímil, quién le habría dicho que acabaría codo con codo junto a Potter.

Aquella misma tarde Draco y Harry se reunieron en el campo de quidditch junto a Luna y Ginny. Al igual que el resto de días, Luna puso en marcha el cronómetro, pero esta vez quien liberó la snitch fue Ginny, quien decidió arbitrar aquella pequeña competición.

Draco no sabía si Harry llevaba ventaja sobre él porque su Saeta de Fuego era más rápida que la Nimbus 2001, o si simplemente él no había perdido nada de práctica y seguía siendo tan bueno como antes.

No quería desmotivarse por eso, sabía que él podía ser tan bueno o mejor que Harry si se lo proponía y se esforzaba más aún.

–¡Vamos Draco, tú puedes! –le animó Luna.

Aquello le dio a Draco el impulso que necesitaba para dar de sí su máximo esfuerzo.

Ambos vislumbraron el dorado destello de la snitch cerca de un poste de gol en el campo contrario. Volaron con rapidez uno junto al otro en su dirección, y Draco pensó en que aquello le recordaba al partido en el que los dos participaron en su segundo año. Fue el primer partido que Draco jugó, y aunque hubiera acabado siendo un desastre para el equipo de Slytherin, sentía una gran nostalgia al rememorarlo.

Los dos alzaron su diestra al tiempo que la snitch huía de ellos con gran velocidad, aunque no tardaron en volver a alcanzar su altura de nuevo.

Parecía que Draco estaba a punto de atraparla, sus dedos, a escasos milímetros de la snitch ya saboreaban la victoria contra Potter, cuando Harry le adelantó, atrapando finalmente la dorada pelota, y ganándole.

Draco se sintió un poco decepcionado, pensaba que realmente iba a ganarle por una vez.

Descendieron a tierra y aterrizaron junto a Luna y Ginny.

–¡Lo has hecho muy bien! –le felicitó Luna, dándole un buen achuchón.

–Pero no he ganado... –se lamentó él.

–Malfoy, hace años que no competías contra alguien y has estado a punto de ganarme –dijo Harry. Quizá era un poco pretencioso por su parte decir eso, pero Draco sentía que tenía razón.

–Además, muchos de los que van a apuntarse a la selección seguro que no son ni la mitad de buenos que tú –dijo Ginny tratando de animarle.

–Pues claro, vas a hacer una prueba fenomenal y volverás a ser el buscador de Slytherin, ya lo verás –afirmó Luna.

–Quizá tenéis razón...muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda –les agradeció Draco con una pequeña sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Aprovecharon el resto de la tarde hasta que el sol se hubo puesto para seguir ayudando a Draco, ahora tardaba menos de cinco minutos en atrapar la snitch dorada, y todos estaban seguros de que bordaría la prueba de selección.

* * *

 _12 de Enero._

El día había llegado; en unas horas Draco se presentaría a la prueba de selección para ser el nuevo buscador de Slytherin. Había practicado muy duro, y estaba seguro que si daba lo mejor de sí mismo lograría que le seleccionaran, solo necesitaba hacerlo tan bien en la prueba como lo había hecho durante todos sus entrenos.

Su antiguo uniforme había llegado a tiempo el día anterior, y aunque el jersey y los pantalones se le habían quedado un par de centímetros cortos, todavía seguía valiéndole. No había motivo para comprarse un uniforme nuevo si de momento no era 100% seguro que fueran a seleccionarle. Por suerte la túnica todavía le quedaba bien y no se le había quedado demasiado pequeña en comparación al resto de la equipación.

Salió de su habitación y se encontró con Luna sentada en el sofá, enfundada en una de las bufandas de Slytherin de Draco. Al escucharle entrar, Luna giró la cabeza y posó su mirada en él.

–¡Qué guapo estás! No recordaba lo bien que te quedaba el uniforme de quidditch –comentó ella.

Draco sonrió, sonrojándose un poco. Todavía se sentía un poco raro al volver a llevar el uniforme, pero ciertamente, lo había echado de menos.

Se sentó junto a Luna en el sofá, pasando un brazo por sus hombros y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, para finalmente depositar un beso en su sien.

–¿Estás nervioso? –preguntó Luna apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Draco.

–Un poco...me da miedo no hacerlo tan bien como en los entrenos –confesó él.

–En cada entreno lo hacías cada vez mejor, ahora solo tienes que pensar positivamente y confiar en que lo harás igual de bien que el resto de días –le aconsejó ella.

–Tienes razón.

–Pues claro que la tengo, ya lo verás –le aseguró ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Las pocas horas que quedaban hasta las cinco de la tarde pasaron volando, y antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Draco ya se encontraba en el campo de quidditch haciendo cola junto a los demás candidatos a buscador.

Luna le había dado un beso de buena suerte antes de subir a las gradas para animarle. Y estaba seguro de que aquel beso de verdad iba a darle la suerte que necesitaba, aunque en el fondo tratase de tener confianza en sí mismo y en su propio esfuerzo y mérito, siempre le ayudaba sentir que Luna hacía que todo fuera a mejor de una manera u otra.

Este año Blaise Zabini era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin, y Draco notaba un sensación extraña en su estómago, no estaba seguro de si Zabini sería imparcial con él en la prueba, al fin y al cabo era de los pocos Slytherin que todavía le toleraba, y quizá pensar en eso era lo que estaba evitando que se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Uno a uno todos los participantes que estaban delante de Draco en la fila fueron haciendo su demostración en la prueba, y tuvo que reconocer que había gente muy prometedora haciéndola, pero aquello no debía desmotivarle, sabía que él podía hacerlo mucho mejor.

–Malfoy, te toca –le informó Zabini.

Draco se subió a su escoba, dio una patada en el suelo y se alzó en el aire. Esperó a que Zabini liberase la snitch dorada, aguardando a su señal para que la prueba comenzase.

La prueba comenzó en el momento en que Zabini hizo sonar su silbato, indicándole a Draco que ya podía comenzar a buscar la snitch. Se aferró al mango de la Nimbus 2001, tratando se mantener al margen sus nervios y las mariposas en el estómago, centrándose completamente en vislumbrar la snitch.

Con rapidez comenzó a trazar círculos en el campo, poniendo su completa atención a cada pequeño detalle que podía percibir con la vista.

En un par de minutos dio con el destello dorado de la snitch, que huía por detrás de una de las columnas en lo alto de una de las gradas cerca del campo contrario, voló a toda velocidad, extendiendo su diestra y atrapándola con mayor rapidez que en todos sus anteriores entrenos.

Aquello quería decir que había tardado menos de cinco minutos en finalizar su prueba, y en su opinión, lo había hecho mucho mejor que en todos los entrenos, incluso mejor quizá que el día que compitió contra Potter –sin contar la parte en la que entrenaba con alguien más–, no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero tenía la sensación de que iba a estar dentro del equipo.

Aterrizó junto a Zabini, entregándole la snitch dorada.

–Muy bien, Malfoy, lo has hecho genial –le felicitó Zabini con una pequeña sonrisa.

No quería pensar en que Zabini estaba siendo simplemente amable con él, estaba completamente seguro de que lo había hecho bien; había hecho una prueba digna para entrar al equipo.

–El domingo colgaré en el tablón de anuncios a quién he seleccionado, gracias por participar –comentó Zabini.

Draco caminó hacia la salida del campo, no queriendo ver cómo lo hacían el resto de participantes por si se llevaba un chasco con su propia prueba.

Luna le estaba esperando ya en la salida del campo, y cuando Draco se aproximaba a ella, Luna corrió y se tiró a sus brazos para darle un abrazo.

–¡Lo has hecho muy bien! ¡Ha sido una prueba fenomenal! –le felicitó ella.

–Muchas gracias, cielo. Estoy seguro de que ha sido gracias a tu beso de la suerte.

–Entonces me aseguraré de darte siempre uno antes de que comience un partido, en el que obviamente, tú estarás participando –aseguró ella, besándole de nuevo.

–Eso espero –dijo él, volviendo a besar a Luna, aunque con una sonrisa de por medio de aquel tan feliz beso.

De veras esperaba que Luna tuviera tanta razón como siempre solía tenerla.

* * *

El domingo había llegado. Y Draco no se atrevía a salir de la sala común. Se quedó delante del retrato de Newt Scamander, como si le hubieran enganchado los pies al suelo con pegamento.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Luna al salir de su habitación y verle allí plantado.

–Me da miedo ir a ver los resultados, ¿Y si no me han seleccionado? –cuestionó él, con la preocupación palpable en su voz.

–¿Y si sí te han seleccionado? Nunca lo sabrás si te quedas aquí para siempre –bromeó ella tratando de que Draco razonase consigo mismo.

Tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente entró en razón.

–Es verdad, tienes razón. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo...

–Entonces no lo hagas solo –dijo ella extendiéndole su mano–. Nunca tendrás que hacer solo algo que te asuste, te lo prometo. –le aseguró Luna, ayudándole a salir de la sala común.

¿Qué habría hecho para ser tan afortunado?, se preguntaba Draco.

Ambos salieron de la sala común con las manos entrelazadas y se dirigieron hacia el tablón de anuncios junto al Gran Comedor.

Un montón de alumnos de Slytherin ya estaban apiñados junto al tablón, algunos decepcionados al ver que no habían sido seleccionados y algunos otros aún con la esperanza de que fueran los elegidos.

Draco y Luna se acercaron con calma al tablón, intentando hacerse un hueco para poder leer el anuncio que Blaise Zabini había colgado en él.

Draco respiró hondo, y finalmente se atrevió a leer el anuncio:

'' _En nombre de todo el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, yo, Blaise Zabini, capitán del equipo, informo que el participante seleccionado para ser el nuevo buscador del equipo será:_

 _Draco Malfoy_.

 _El siguiente entrenamiento será el próximo miércoles después de las clases._

 _Gracias a todos los que habéis participado.''_

Draco leyó todo aquello con la boca abierta. ¿Era real? ¿No estaría leyendo mal?

–¡SÍIII! –exclamó Luna dando saltitos– ¡Felicidades, Draco! ¡Sabía que te seleccionarían!

Las palabras de Luna resonaron en su mente, haciéndole ver que todo aquello era real, que de verdad le habían seleccionado para ser el buscador de Slytherin.

Ambos salieron de entre el pequeño gentío de alumnos y cuando Draco comenzó a ser completamente consciente de que iba a volver a jugar a quidditch una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y estalló en una feliz carcajada.

–¡Me han seleccionado! No me lo puedo creer –dijo él con alegría, abrazando a Luna y levantándola en volandas, riendo ante la feliz situación– No lo podría haber conseguido sin ti, muchas gracias, Luna –le agradeció, volviendo a dejarla en el suelo pero sin soltar su cintura.

–No hay nada que agradecer, ha sido todo mérito tuyo y de tu esfuerzo.

–Pero, ¿Quién me animó a ello?, ¿Quién me ayudó a entrenar?, ¿Quién me sugirió que le pidiera ayuda a Potter? Ha sido todo gracias a ti, si no me hubieras ayudado con todos esos pequeños empujoncitos no habría llegado hasta aquí, así que no te quites el mérito que mereces –Le dijo él, depositando pequeños besos en su rostro.

–Bueno, entonces me alegro de haber sido de ayuda –reconoció ella.

–Todo lo bueno que he estado logrando en los últimos meses, ha sido gracias a ti; gracias por apoyarme siempre, gracias por no perder nunca la esperanza en mí, gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar poco a poco todos mis sueños.

Draco pensó que quizá no era el lugar más bonito para decir aquello; que Luna merecía escuchar aquellas palabras en un lugar que estuviera a su altura, y que quizá era demasiado pronto para decirlo, pero en ese preciso instante, sentía que era el momento indicado para dejar que su corazón tomase el mando una vez más.

Tomó el rostro de Luna entre sus manos, y fijando su mirada con la de ella; tratando de decirle aquello tanto con el corazón como con la mirada, finalmente consiguió articular aquellas dos palabras:

–Te quiero –dijo Draco desde el fondo de su corazón, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formó en su rostro, sintiendo que finalmente se sentía mucho más ligero al haberle confesado aquellas palabras cargadas con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Luna posó sus manos sobre las de Draco y le dedicó una mirada llena de adoración. No dudaba de sus palabras, pues ella se sentía de la misma manera. Contagiándose de su sonrisa y con una lágrima que amenazaba con derramarse sobre su mejilla, Luna besó a Draco como si su vida dependiera de ello, y al separarse finalmente le respondió:

–Yo también te quiero.

Ambos sonrieron, aliviados de haber dicho por fin lo que sentían; sintiendo como si hubieran vuelto a confesar de nuevo sus sentimientos por el otro.

Al separarse, Draco le ofreció su mano a Luna, y ella la tomó encantada, entrelazando sus dedos. Los dos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor en busca de sus amigos para darles la noticia de que habían seleccionado a Draco.

Y aunque Draco se sentía extremadamente feliz por haber entrado en el equipo, nada podía compararse a la felicidad que sentía al saber que Luna le correspondía completamente; que junto a él, tenía a quien sin duda, era el amor de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en escribirlo, entre las últimas clases del curso y todos los trabajos que nos han encargado durante el verano para el siguiente curso, me ha costado mucho ponerme a escribir cuando tenía tiempo libre, pero me alegro de haber hecho un pequeño esfuerzo y haber podido terminarlo.**

 **En cuanto a mi salud mental, estoy mucho mejor, muchísimas gracias a todos los que os habéis preocupado por mí. Si no fuera por vuestros comentarios y ánimos a que siga con esta historia, estoy segura de que no estaría tan motivada para continuarla. Mil gracias a todos.**

 **Espero que éste capítulo os guste. Me encantaría escuchar vuestra opinión y si os ha gustado o no.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización (Que espero, sea mucho más pronto que las anteriores).**


End file.
